


Promesa Cumplida

by angel_electrico29



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, SouHaru
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_electrico29/pseuds/angel_electrico29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Te prometo que tu sueño no morirá, de ahora de adelante también sera mi sueño llegar a lo más alto, y quisiera que estés a mi lado cuando eso suceda." Episodios de la vida de Haru al lado de Sousuke Yamazaki. Secuela de "Mi Curiosidad es mas grande que tu Miedo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CAPITULO I

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, este trabajo esta hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

N/A: Hola a todos! Estoy muy contenta porque por fin se ha llegado el día de publicar el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic, que como algunos ya saben, es la secuela de "Mi Curiosidad es más grande que tu Miedo", que fue mi primer acercamiento al pairing SouHaru. Tengo planeado hacer historias autoconclusivas con secuencia cronológica (o algo así), que tratarán de la relación de Sousuke con Haruka casi en exclusividad, aunque habrán invitados especiales. Y para iniciar les tengo una pequeña sorpresa: he decidido tomar más riesgos y esta historia tendrá su buena dosis de limonada XD y he aquí la primera muestra, espero les guste.

Como siempre les agradezco a todos los que le quieran dar una oportunidad a este fic y cualquier retroalimentación siempre será bienvenida, siempre y cuando sea respetuosa.

Sin más que agregar, comenzamos.

Advertencias del Capítulo: Yaoi, Lime y OOC.

*Reeditado el 31 de Enero de 2017*

CAPITULO I

Sousuke caminaba de regreso al hotel al lado de Haruka, el moreno iba a paso muy lento procurando no dejar al otro chico detrás suyo. Ninguno de los dos muchachos hacía el intento por hablar pero no se sentían incómodos con el silencio, ya se habían dicho lo necesario y además ninguno de los dos era muy conversador. Sousuke había acordado llevar a Haru a comer algo en el restaurante del hotel y asumió que de ahí lo acompañaría a su habitación, donde tendría que soportar de nuevo los celos infantiles de Tachibana. Fue entonces que recibió un mensaje de texto de su mejor amigo, que miró de manera disimulada y que lo dejó bastante sorprendido:

"Tienes mucho que explicarme Yamazaki pero ya será el día de mañana, mientras pásenla bien. Yo me quedaré a dormir con Makoto, así que me debes una ;)"

Sousuke no sabía en que momento había sido descubierto por el pelirrojo, pero estaba seguro de que éste no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que le contara todos lo detalles de su naciente relación -o lo que sea que tuviera- con Haruka.

Llegaron al hotel y cenaron juntos en la cafetería del mismo, de nuevo en silencio. Mientras Sousuke cenaba una enorme hamburguesa, observaba como Haru devoraba un filete de pescado blanco, que al principio había aceptado a regañadientes al no ser de caballa.

-Y decías que no tenías hambre y ahora casi te estas comiendo el plato-le comentó el moreno al chico que estaba sentado frente a él.

-Lo siento, es que no había comido desde el almuerzo-El ojiazul entendía que la observación de su acompañante no era malintencionada, pero no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado.

-No tienes que disculparte, solo quería hacer algo de conversación- Ese fue el momento en el que el más alto descubrió que Haru no era muy bueno con las bromas.

-Bueno-Haruka respondió tímido y de nuevo quedaron en silencio.

El de Samezuka percibió que el pelinegro estaba muy tenso y nervioso y se dió cuenta que él se sentía igual. Era la primera vez que estaban juntos en un lugar público y aunque el resto de los comensales los vieran como un par de amigos cenando juntos, la realidad distaba mucho de eso. Le fue imposible no recordar todas las cosas que se dijeron en aquel jardín, ambos habían expresado sus sentimientos de manera honesta y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos había hecho antes. El muchacho sintió un extraño revoloteo en el estómago al concluir que ellos eran mucho más que sólo amigos.

-¿Te das cuenta que esto es lo más cercano a una primera cita?-Le preguntó Sousuke de manera sugerente, intentando romper el hielo por segunda vez.

-No lo sé, supongo-respondió Haru con un hilo de voz mientras tenia la vista clavada en su plato casi vacío.

Yamazaki estiró la mano y tocó con suavidad la barbilla del pelinegro instándolo a levantar la cabeza hacia él y pudo observar un leve sonrojo en esas pálidas mejillas.

-Me da gusto que pensemos igual-le dijo el más alto mientras le sonreía y completó-¿Te gustaría pasar un rato en mi habitación?, se que ya es tarde pero quisiera estar contigo un poco más, pero si te sientes cansado no hay problema.

-Pero ahí esta Rin y tal vez esté dormido, no quiero ser una molestia.

-No te preocupes por Rin, el tiene algo que hacer y volverá hasta muy tarde-respondió Sousuke con mucha seguridad.

-Entonces está bien.

-Gracias por aceptar, en serio.

Nanase no respondió pero ya no desvió la mirada, a pesar de sentirse ruborizado hasta las orejas. Yamazaki estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hacerlo sentir cómodo y se sentía agradecido por ello, pero aun así estaba muy ansioso ya que no sabía qué hacer ni como comportarse en una relación; incluso ignoraba cómo iba a abordar el tema con sus amigos, no quería ni imaginarse la reacción de Makoto cuando se enterase de lo suyo con Sousuke.

Ambos jóvenes terminaron de cenar y se encaminaron al ascensor recorriendo dicho trayecto en silencio. Llegaron al piso donde se hospedaban los del Samezuka y caminaron con pasmosa lentitud el corredor, Yamazaki intentó abrir la puerta pero ya no pudo contenerse y atacó sin piedad los desprevenidos labios de Haruka, quien de inmediato aferró sus brazos al cuello del más alto con el fin de no caerse.

Como pudieron lograron meterse al cuarto y sacarse los zapatos, Sousuke atinó a cerrar la puerta con el pie y Haru intentó prender la luz sin éxito alguno, ya que su acompañante estaba más empeñado en quitarle la chaqueta del Samezuka que aun traía puesta y cuando lo logró metió una de sus manos dentro de la camiseta del más bajo, tocando con ansias cada centímetro de esa piel que era incluso más suave de lo que recordaba. La reacción de Nanase fue arquear la espalda y gemir contra los labios que no le daban ninguna tregua; Yamazaki sonrió ante la reacción del pelinegro, bajó lentamente por la barbilla y besó la piel de su garganta con la boca abierta y Haru se sintió morir.

Sousuke siguió llenando de besos húmedos el cuello del chico de ojos azules, luego subió a su oreja, la cual besó y succionó.

-¿Que es lo que quieres hacer?-le murmuró de manera insinuante.

-No lo sé-le respondió Haruka en un gemido, ya que el más alto seguía besando su oreja.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

-¿Ha-hacer que?-Nanase tartamudeó nervioso, ya se imaginaba la propuesta de su acompañante.

-Tu sabes...tener sexo-le respondió Sousuke mientras se desprendía de la oreja de Haru y lo miraba a los ojos dedicandole una sonrisa llena de deseo, pero aun en la penumbra vió confusión y temor en aquella mirada azul profundo.

-¡No!, di-digo aun no, no es que no quiera pero es que yo no se que hacer, lo siento-le dijo Nanase mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzado.

-Mírame por favor-le instó el de Samezuka y su acompañante obedeció en silencio-Se que no tienes experiencia y no voy a presionarte a hacer nada que tu no desees, iremos poco a poco, ¿entendido?.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que pudo decir el pelinegro mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Gracias a ti, por darme la oportunidad de estar contigo-aseveró Sousuke mientras le sonreía con sinceridad y Haru sintió una gran calidez por dentro, entonces se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y besó con suavidad al moreno.

Pero Yamazaki no era muy bueno con las sutilezas ya que en segundos convirtió aquel beso casto en uno hambriento y de nuevo sus hábiles manos se colaron dentro de la camiseta del más bajo y al ver que el chico no se resistía, emprendieron la tarea de quitarle la prenda; Nanase se armo de valor y repitió dicha acción.

Entonces el muchacho de ojos claros tuvo una gran idea, o mejor dicho, recordó cierto momento del pasado que lo instó a tomar a Haru de la mano y llevárselo al baño.

-¿Recuerdas lo bien que la pasamos en las duchas de las Eliminatorias Regionales?-le preguntó al pelinegro mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Yo no recuerdo haberla pasado bien-contestó el aludido con un leve sonrojo.

-Pues a mi no me lo pareció así, de hecho aun recuerdo como temblabas cuando te acerqué a mi cuerpo de esta manera.-mientras hablaba, el moreno repetía la misma acción, rodeando la cintura del otro chico con un solo brazo.

-Acosador-espetó Haruka mirando hacia el lado contrario.

-Masoquista-contraatacó Sosuke mientras se acercaba a besar la piel expuesta de su mandíbula y susurró contra su piel-¿Entonces que dices, te gustaría repetir la experiencia?

-Esta bien.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi- al decir esto, Yamazaki se quitó de una sola vez su pantalón deportivo junto con el boxer, quedando totalmente expuesto ante su pareja, quién casi se ahoga con su propia saliva de la impresión.

-¡Que rayos haces!-gritó Haru mientras su rostro se encendía y procuraba mirar hacia cualquier lugar del baño, menos al frente suyo.

-No pensarás que voy a bañarme vestido, ¿o si?, además yo no cuento con traje de baño integrado como otros-le respondió el enorme chico con diversión, pero fingiendo inocencia.

-Entonces entra tu primero a la regadera, te seguiré en un minuto-dijo en de Iwatobi mientras se daba la vuelta y que quitaba el pantalón y los calcetines.

-Como quieras-entonces Sousuke prendió la luz y se metió al dichoso sitio, procediendo a abrir las llaves de la ducha.

A los minutos se abrió la puerta corrediza, dándole el espacio suficiente a Nanase para entrar con timidez y como era de esperarse se dejó el traje de baño puesto y advirtió que su acompañante estaba con los ojos cerrados, mientras se lavaba el cabello. El pelinegro no dejaba de observar como el agua caía sobre esa piel bronceada y como la espuma bajaba por su cuello, sus fuertes hombros y seguía su camino por ese increíble torso e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no seguir bajando la mirada. Era la primera vez que prestaba la debida atención al cuerpo del muchacho de ojos azul claro y es que pocas veces lo había tenido tan cerca, y en dichas ocasiones había estado demasiado nervioso-y asustado-como para apreciar lo que tenía enfrente suyo.

-¿Vas a acompañarme o te vas a quedar ahí parado babeando por mi?-le preguntó Sousuke bastante divertido, pero con un ligero tono de arrogancia.

Haru no contestó pero se acercó lentamente a recibir el chorro de la regadera; el agua estaba demasiado caliente para su gusto pero decidió no protestar, sólo se quedó de pie mirando lo que su campo de visión le permitía, que eran los huesos de la clavícula de Sousuke.

Entonces las enormes manos de Yamazaki tomaron unas más pequeñas y las posó sobre su torso.

-Quiero que me toques, por favor.

Haru se quedó sin aliento y fue incapaz de responder con palabras, pero si con acciones. El chico comenzó a tocar la piel ajena usando apenas las puntas de sus dedos, podía sentir como los fuertes músculos se contraían ante su tacto tímido, mientras la respiración de su pareja se escuchaba cada vez más agitada. Luego tomó un poco de más valor y extendió las palmas de sus manos, acariciando la piel con lentitud; subió sus manos hasta los hombros del más alto, con el fin de apoyarse y comenzar a depositar suaves besos sobre su clavícula. Yamazaki gruñó de placer, esos besos tímidos y esas caricias inexpertas lo estaban prendiendo demasiado, ansiaba tanto tomar el cuerpo de Haruka y hacerlo suyo una y otra vez, pero aún no era el momento.

Pero cuando Nanase comenzó a besar su cuello no pudo soportarlo más y en un solo movimiento lo tomó de las caderas para subirlo a su altura y volvió a besarlo, lamiendo esos finos labios demandando así la entrada a su boca, Haru actuó por puro instinto mientras ambas lenguas chocaban, sintiendo como una especie de electricidad los estremecía a ambos.

El de ojos azules enredó sus piernas en las caderas del más alto rozando sin querer sus entrepiernas, Sousuke volvió a gruñir y procedió a devorar de nueva cuenta la blanca piel del cuello ajeno, mientras disfrutaba escuchar aquellos suaves gemidos y la manera en que esas manos pequeñas se aferraban a su cabello. Pero dicho momento fue breve porque el hecho de soportar el peso de Haruka le estaba pasando factura a su hombro, por lo que lo bajó lentamente.

-Debes estar cansado, ¿te gustaría quedarte a dormir conmigo?-le preguntó a Haru mientras recorría con su mano un mechón de la frente, besando la piel expuesta.

-¿Estas seguro de que no volverá Rin en toda la noche?-le cuestionó a modo de respuesta, a lo que Yamazaki afirmó con la cabeza-Si es así entonces me quedaré, pero quiero terminar lo que comenzamos, no creo que esté bien dejarte así- y al decir dichas palabras por fin bajó la mirada para observar la prominente erección de su acompañante.

-No creí que fueras tan considerado-dijo Sousuke con sorna y una sensual media sonrisa adornó su perfecto rostro-¿Y cómo piensas ocuparte de mi pequeño problema?

Sin decir palabra alguna, Haruka se acercó al más alto, rodeó su miembro con las manos y comenzó a masturbarlo con suavidad, pero con un ritmo constante. La reacción del de ojos claros fue gemir con fuerza y empujar al más bajo contra una pared del baño, bajándole el traje de baño hasta dejar al descubierto su erección, la que empezó a estimular sin prisas y con maestría. Haru fue el primero en terminar, sus piernas temblaban mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho contrario, e hizo lo que pudo para que Sousuke tuviera también su orgasmo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras intentaban calmar sus agitadas respiraciones, el ojiazul luchaba por mantenerse en pie y no caer desfallecido en el piso del baño; entonces el moreno lo tomó de los antebrazos para ayudarlo a sostenerse y cuando por fin dejó de temblar lo ayudó a asearse. Observó lo vulnerable que se veía Nanase mientras lo ayudaba a bañarse, el muchacho sólo se dejaba hacer, haciéndole ver que confiaba en él. Era el ser más inocente que había conocido y sintió una gran responsabilidad, debía protegerlo de todo.

-Creo que ahora si hemos tenido suficiente por hoy, ¿no crees?- comentó Sousuke cuando ya habían terminado.

-Creo que si.

-Entonces hay que salir de aquí e intentar dormir algo, ya que en unas horas mi Equipo va a patearle el trasero al tuyo.- al decir esto, Sousuke cerraba las llaves de la ducha y abría la puerta corrediza, luego tomó un par de toallas y le pasó una al pelinegro mientras le sonreía arrogante.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Yamazaki.-respondió Haru mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño y tomaba la esponjosa toalla que le ofrecía su pareja.

-Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando deje a Ryugazaki medio cuerpo detrás mio, Nanase.-espetó el enorme chico, dándole una privilegiada vista de su trasero a Haruka mientras le daba la espalda y secaba muy lentamente su cuerpo.

-Eso no pasará.-lo retó Haru mientras sentía su rostro arder ante semejante visión.

-¿Quieres apostar al respecto?-en ese momento Sousuke se dio la vuelta para encarar al pelinegro, mientras anudaba la toalla en su cadera impidiéndole así la visión, pero eso no evitó que aumentara el rubor en el rostro del más bajo.

-A mi no me gusta apostar.

-Mas bien no te gusta perder.

-Como sea-espetó Nanase mirando hacia un lado.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Me vestiré afuera, porque si lo hago aquí tal vez te de un ataque cardiaco y no quiero darle ese tipo de ventaja a mi Equipo, te espero en la cama- comentó el moreno con un toque de humor, seguía siendo muy divertido molestar a Haruka.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Bien.

-¡Bien!-respondió Nanase con irritación y Sousuke soltó una sonora carcajada, cerrando la puerta del baño detrás suyo.


	2. CAPITULO II

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, este trabajo está hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Aqui estoy de nueva cuenta publicando el siguiente capítulo de este fic, estoy muy contenta por la respuesta que hay tenido, ya que ha tenido una cantidad bastante decente de vistas y visitantes, ya saben que con el hecho de que lean mis historias es más que suficiente para mi, pero un review es aun más gratificant

Advertencias del Capítulo: Yaoi y mucho OOC.

*Reeditado el 31 de Enero de 2017*

CAPÍTULO II

Haruka despertó sobresaltado, desconocía la hora pero asumió que ya estaba amaneciendo por la tenue iluminación del lugar; mientras observaba los alrededores de la habitación de hotel que no reconoció como la que compartía con Makoto, intentó incorporarse lo más silencioso que pudo pero un fuerte brazo lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el cuerpo de quien hacía muy poco dormía plácidamente.

-Sousuke, tengo que ir a mi habitación, estoy seguro de que Makoto esta muy preocupado por mi y tal vez me este buscando-musitó Haru en un susurro intentando el vano zafarse del férreo abrazo.

Yamazaki poco a poco salía de su sopor mientras recordaba los sucesos del día anterior, donde le había declarado sus sentimientos -o algo así- al chico de cabellos negros con quien había dormido, y si, solo habían dormido juntos, no había pasado nada mas aparte de la intensa sesión que tuvieron en la regadera. Sería paciente y no presionaría a Nanase en lo absoluto, además estaba el detalle de que tendrían la competencia de Relevos y ambos debían descansar adecuadamente, dentro de lo posible.

-No quiero contradecirte, pero si Tachibana estuviera en serio preocupado sobre tu paradero estoy seguro que hubiera venido la policía a registrar el hotel y a estas alturas estaría detenido por secuestro-respondió socarronamente el moreno mientras hundía su nariz en aquellos lacios cabellos negros, aspirando su aroma.

-Es en serio, debo volver, recuerda que en unas horas será la competencia y debemos prepararnos.

-Esta bien, si tanto insistes te dejaré ir, pero como soy un caballero te acompañaré a la puerta de tu habitación-respondió Sousuke con un suspiro resignado, soltando por fin al más bajo mientras se incorporaban de la cama para vestirse.

Haru había dejado la llave de la habitación en su mochila, por lo que tuvo que tocar la puerta, a los segundos abrió un muy despeinado y adormilado Makoto, quien al ver a su mejor amigo despertó por completo.

-¡Haru! ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti! Te llamé pero dejaste tu teléfono en la mochila, ¿Has comido algo? ¿Donde pasaste la noche?- le dijo el castaño casi gritando mientras abrazaba al pelinegro.

-Siento mucho haberte preocupado Makoto, pero es que necesitaba alejarme un poco para pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, te prometo que jamás le volveré a fallar a nuestro equipo ni a mi mismo-contestó Nanase mientras correspondía el cálido abrazo del castaño.

Sousuke carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de los dos amigos, fue cuando Makoto reparó en que Haru no había llegado solo.

-¿Que haces aquí Yamazaki?-preguntó Makoto a la defensiva mientras soltaba poco a poco a Haru de su abrazo.

-¿Que no es obvio? Vengo acompañando a Haruka-respondió Yamazaki mientras alzaba los hombros resaltando lo evidente.

-No te preocupes Makoto, cené con Sousuke y...pasé la noche en su habitación.

Tachibana palideció ante la confesión de Haru y se quedó sin habla durante unos momentos, pero cuando estaba por hablar se escuchó un golpe sordo y la voz de alguien maldiciendo en el fondo, se trataba de Rin, quien se había despertado con el ruido que hacían sus amigos.

-¿Se puede saber quien diablos está gritando a estas horas? Habemos personas que necesitamos dormir-aseveró un somnoliento y muy malhumorado pelirrojo, quien se acercó a la puerta al escuchar el alboroto y salió de su sopor al instante al ver a Haruka y a Sousuke juntos.

-Pero mira que sorpresa, ¿que hacen ustedes dos juntos y a estas horas?-cuestionó de manera pícara Matsuoka, fingiendo demencia.

-Como si no lo supieras ya, pero de todos modos te lo confirmaré, por si alguien aquí tiene alguna duda: Haruka y yo hemos comenzado una relación y si, pasamos la noche juntos-admitió el moreno ante la mirada atónita de los presentes y el rostro en llamas de Nanase.

-¿Es verdad eso Haru?-le preguntó Makoto a su mejor amigo, aun incrédulo de las palabras del chico de ojos azul claro.

-Asi es Makoto, te prometo que te contaré todo mas adelante, pero ya esta amaneciendo y debemos prepararnos, la competencia será en un par de horas.

-Haru tiene razón, vámonos Sousuke que debemos alistarnos para patearle el trasero a ciertos rivales-le comentó Rin a su compañero de equipo mientras le guiñaba el ojo cómplice.

-¿Y piensas salir así, todo despeinado y con esa pijama que te queda enorme? ¿Ese es el ejemplo que pretende dar el Capitán del equipo de la Academia Samezuka?-comentó Yamazaki de manera casual, mientras miraba el estado deplorable de su mejor amigo, quien se sonrojó ante dicha observación, su roja cabellera estaba toda revuelta y usaba una pijama propiedad del castaño.

-Regreso en un minuto-fue todo lo que pudo decir el pelirrojo mientras entraba a toda prisa a la habitación, casi tropezándose con el pantalón tan largo que usaba, entonces Sousuke no pudo evitar reirse de la mayor debilidad de su amigo, que era su vanidad.

 

Sousuke respiraba profundo intentando concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el punzante dolor de su hombro; se había repetido la situación de la vez anterior, estaba en la piscina de calentamiento y al hacer la brazada del estilo mariposa casi pudo escuchar como sus tendones se rasgaban, debía soportar un poco más, sólo lo suficiente para terminar la última competencia de su carrera, se lo debía a su Equipo y a si mismo. Fue entonces que Rin lo llamó indicando el momento de iniciar, se quitó la chaqueta y se acomodó de nueva cuenta el gorro y los goggles, Aichiro y Momotarou se estremecieron al ver la piel enrojecida de su hombro pero decidieron no comentar nada por respeto a la decisión de su compañero y entonces los cuatro se encaminaron al túnel que conectaba los vestidores con la alberca olímpica donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia.

Mientras los equipos de acomodaban en sus respectivos carriles, fue imposible para los de Iwatobi no notar la evidente lesión de Sousuke.

-¿Que es lo que le pasa en el hombro a Yamazaki-senpai?-preguntó en un murmullo un muy sorprendido Rei a Nagisa, quien también se quedó mirando con los ojos como platos al de Samezuka.

Haru miró a Sousuke con los ojos muy abiertos, en su expresión se notaba la sorpresa y la preocupación, el moreno lo miró y le sonrió, haciéndole ver que todo estaba bien, pero Nanase no estaba tan seguro de eso.

Haruka salió de la alberca ayudado por Makoto, quien lo abrazó al instante, Rei y Nagisa se unieron mientras gritaban de emoción ante el inminente triunfo del equipo de Iwatobi, el esfuerzo y el trabajo en conjunto había rendido frutos, habían calificado a la Competencia Nacional en el primer lugar. El Equipo de Samezuka los observaba a una distancia prudente, estaban tristes por no conseguir el triunfo, pero a la vez estaba satisfechos por haber llegado tan lejos, fue entonces cuando se acercaron a felicitar a sus rivales.

Mientras Nagisa le daba un abrazo de oso al gentil Aiichiro y Rin felicitaba a Haru y a Makoto, Sousuke se había quedado al margen observando la escena, fue cuando los ánimos se calmaron que se acercó al grupo.

-Felicidades por su triunfo chicos, todos estuvieron excelentes, en especial tu Ryugazaki que me superaste por mucho-al decir esto, el aludido se sonrojó violentamente mientras apenas musitaba un "gracias Yamazaki-senpai"- les deseo mucha suerte en las Nacionales, si me disculpan me iré a los vestidores, no me siento muy bien.

Entonces Sousuke dió la vuelta y se retiró a dicho sitio, Haruka intentó seguirlo pero fue detenido por otro abrazo de Momotarou, cuando el chico de cabello naranja por fin lo soltó fue que se alejó del grupo, pero Makoto lo alcanzó a tomar del brazo.

-¿A donde vas Haru? En unos momentos será la premiación-le cuestionó Tachibana con cierta ansiedad, mientras tomaba con un poco de mas fuerza de la requerida el brazo del pelinegro.

-Regreso en un momento Makoto, no tardaré-respondió Haruka al tiempo que se soltaba del fuerte agarre y seguía su camino.

-Pero Haru...-musitó el castaño pero su amigo ya no volteó a escucharlo, entonces agachó la cabeza entristecido, pero sintió que alguien tomaba su mano.

-Déjalo ir Makoto-le dijo el pelirrojo en afán conciliador, pero ni siquiera ese gesto pudo calmar la frustración del chico de ojos verdes.

 

Sousuke se encontraba sentado en el fondo del vestidor, afortunadamente no había casi nadie, la mayoría de los competidores ya se habían cambiado y estaban esperando la premiación o simplemente ya habían salido de las instalaciones. Su ánimo estaba por los suelos, no sólo porque el dolor era aun peor que antes, sino porque tenía la certeza de que su carrera competitiva había llegado a su fin a unos meses de cumplir los dieciocho años; había sido arrogante, negligente y demasiado obstinado y estaba pagando las consecuencias de dichos actos, ahora tendría que ver que haría con su vida de ahí en adelante. Estaba tan ensimismado que no reparó en los pasos que se acercaban a él, hasta que sintió el leve tacto de unos dedos fríos en su piel enrojecida.

-¿Te sientes bien Sousuke?-musitó Haruka en un murmullo, mientras apenas lo tocaba con las puntas de sus dedos, Yamazaki podía notar la preocupación en su tono de voz, estaba aprendiendo a leer las emociones de ese rostro aparentemente neutral y se sintió conmovido.

-Ahora si me siento bien-respondió el de ojos claros, regalándole una sonrisa en el proceso y Nanase sintió que algo se removió en su interior, no podía describirlo pero era una sensación agradable que lo hizo sonreir, aunque fuera una pequeña mueca.

Ambos chicos se sintieron por unos momentos en su mundo particular, donde no importaban las competencias ni las lesiones, menos los reclutadores universitarios, sólo importaban ellos dos, pero esa burbuja se rompió abruptamente cuando una voz nerviosa resonó en la habitación.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento en privado Haru?-era Makoto, quien los observaba con el rostro descompuesto, parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto.

-Esta bien Makoto-al decir esto, Haruka observó a su pareja un momento y luego se giró para seguir a su mejor amigo.

 

Makoto lo guió lejos de los vestidores y de la alberca, hasta que llegó a un lugar casi desierto contiguo al jardín, donde se detuvo y se giró para encarar al pelinegro.

-Haru, tu y yo nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños y siempre nos hemos tenido confianza, ¿no es así?-cuestionó el castaño al chico de ojos azules que estaba frente a él.

-Así es Makoto.

-Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo y que no importa que problema tengas, entre los dos podemos resolverlo, ¿no es verdad?

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco mucho, pero no se a donde quieres llegar-aseveró Haruka algo confundido, notaba a su mejor amigo algo alterado y no comprendía el motivo.

-Te traje aquí porque no hay nadie que pueda escuchar nuestra conversación, así que puedes decirme lo que quieras Haru, él no puede escucharte.

-¿De quién hablas Makoto?

-De Yamazaki-respondió Tachibana y Nanase lo miró con sorpresa-Quiero que me digas que fue lo que pasó anoche entre ustedes dos, ¿Te hizo daño?, ¿Acaso fue capaz de abusar de ti?

-¿Porqué me estas preguntando esas cosas? Sousuke sería incapaz de hacer algo así, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue algo que yo también deseaba.-respondió Haru totalmente azorado, no podía creer que su mejor amigo insinuara algo tan terrible.

-No tienes que excusarlo Haru, si me dices la verdad te juro que te protegeré de ese tipo y jamás volverá a acercarse a ti.

-No estoy poniendo ninguna excusa, Sousuke me pidió una oportunidad y estoy dispuesto a dársela.

-¿Pero por qué aceptaste?, si al principio él te odiaba por el simple hecho de ser amigo de Rin, puedes negarlo si quieres pero nadie me quita de la mente la idea de que te estuvo acosando por varios meses, él está obsesionado contigo Haru y quiere obligarte a estar con él a la fuerza.

-Tal vez al principio no nos llevábamos bien, pero aprendimos a comprendernos a pesar de nuestras diferencias, él no me está obligando a nada Makoto, te lo juro-Haruka sentía que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, porque al parecer su amigo no lo escuchaba y menos creía en sus palabras.

Entonces Tachibana tomó al pelinegro por los hombros apretándolo con fuerza, se sentía desesperado y lleno de frustración y Nanase se asustó porque nunca había visto a su amigo en ese estado.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo Haru! ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenías que elegir a Yamazaki? ¿Por qué prefieres estar con él y no...?-Makoto no pudo terminar su pregunta porque sintió que alguien lo empujaba separándolo del pelinegro.

-No lo toques-fueron las palabras de Sousuke, que estaba lleno de ira contra el castaño.

Haruka se quedó mudo mientras observaba al de ojos azul claro, no sabía en que momento había llegado ni cuanto había escuchado de la conversación, entonces miró a su mejor amigo quien también estaba sorprendido por la acción del más alto.

-¡Aléjate de Haru!-le gritó el de ojos verdes a Yamazaki

-Por favor madura ya Tachibana y acepta la realidad, que nunca tuviste y que jamás tendrás oportunidad.

Entonces Makoto hizo lo impensable, perdió el control e hizo lo que jamás creyó: le lanzó un puñetazo a Sousuke, quien lo atrapó con su mano sin problema.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Tachibana?-espetó el moreno de manera cínica-Si vas a venir contra mi hazlo como un hombre.

El castaño se acercó y empujó a más alto, y éste le devolvió el empujón, Nanase apenas y daba crédito de lo que estaba pasando e intentó detenerlos pero ni siquiera lo escuchaban, fue entonces que se escuchó el grito desesperado de Rin, quien llevaba bastante rato buscándolos y los encontró gracias a los gritos que se oian por el corredor.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Que rayos está pasando con ustedes dos? ¡Si los descubren peleando nos descalificarán a todos! ¿Eso es lo que quieren?

Sousuke sólo chasqueó la lengua mientras cruzaba los brazos y Makoto agachó la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños intentando contener sus emociones, fue hasta ese momento en que Haruka pudo hablar.

-Te pido por favor Sousuke que dejes de provocar a Makoto-se dirigió a su pareja con el ceño fruncido y luego miró al castaño y le habló-Si en verdad me conoces mejor que nadie entonces debes saber que no te estoy mintiendo, quiero estar con Sousuke.

-Lo siento Haru-fue la respuesta de Tachibana mientras sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Vámonos Makoto, que nos están esperando los demás para la premiación-le comentó el pelirrojo a la vez que lo tomaba con suavidad del brazo y el castaño lo siguió obediente, entonces Rin se giró a los dos chicos de cabello negro-Esto que pasó no deben saberlo los demás, que quede entre nosotros cuatro,¿entendido?-ambos muchachos asintieron con la cabeza en silencio-Bien, entonces no tarden mucho, nos vemos en la alberca.

Sousuke esperó a que se alejaran lo suficiente los dos muchachos para hablarle al pelinegro.

-Perdóname por favor, no era mi intención hacerte pasar un mal momento pero es que no pude soportar que Tachibana insinuara que estabas conmigo en contra de tu voluntad y peor aun, que me acusara de haberte forzado anoche.

-No entiendo porque Makoto dijo todas esas cosas, nunca lo había visto así-aseveró el de ojos azules con tristeza.

-La explicación es muy sencilla, el tipo está muy enamorado de ti, por lo tanto me odia-comentó Yamazaki como si fuera la mayor obviedad del mundo.

-Pero él nunca me ha dicho nada sobre eso- Haru sospechaba sobre los sentimientos de Makoto, pero no es lo mismo suponerlo que saberlo de hecho.

-No te ofendas, pero tu mejor amigo es un cobarde, sólo espero que no intente de nuevo llenarte la cabeza de mentiras, porque la próxima vez dudo mucho que me contenga.

-Tengo mi propio criterio y no soy tan crédulo como crees; y no quiero verte pelear con Makoto, el es mi mejor amigo y es muy importante para mi.

-Esta bien, prometo no volver a responder una provocación de Tachibana, ¿contento?-y el pelinegro asintió como toda respuesta-Sabes, creo que ya es hora de irnos, quiero estar presente en tu momento de gloria, además de que no quiero que Momotarou ensucie de chocolate la última medalla de mi carrera.

Haru tomó la mano del moreno entrelazando sus dedos, este se sorprendió y se sonrojó levemente ante el gesto,realmente no recordaba cuando habia sido la última vez que algo, o mejor dicho que alguien le había causado esa reacción, pero agachó la cabeza para que su pareja no lo notara y entonces ambos chicos se encaminaron en silencio y con algo de prisa a la ceremonia de premiación de la competencia de Relevos Combinados.


	3. CAPITULO III

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, este trabajo está hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

Advertencias del Capítulo: Yaoi, OOC.

*Reeditado el 31 de Enero de 2017*

CAPÍTULO III

Sousuke se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con el pelirrojo en la Academia Samezuka, estaba acomodándose la hombrera de neopreno cuando escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo acercándose, quien en ese momento abría la puerta mientras hacía malabares con su celular, su toalla y su mochila; el de ojos claros se acercó pronto a ayudarle y pudo notar como aquellos ojos rojos se enfocaban en su hombrera por unos segundos, para luego mirar de manera incómoda hacia cualquier otro lado del dormitorio.

Rin sabía que era casi imposible que Yamazaki volviera a la natación competitiva y esa situación lo llenaba de tristeza y de impotencia. Incluso se sentía algo culpable, ya que él fue el que persuadió al moreno de entrar al Club de Natación de la Primaria Sano en primer lugar y luego él mismo lo había instruido en el estilo mariposa, cuya brazada fue la responsable de la lesión -y del intenso dolor-que sabía que el más alto estaba padeciendo desde que volvieron de la Competencia Regional, apenas unos días atrás.

Matsuoka decidió dejar esos pensamientos para después, porque había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación que estaba sosteniendo con Nagisa, quien le estaba poniendo al tanto de la situación que estaba pasando con sus amigos de Iwatobi.

-Entiendo que estés preocupado Nagisa, pero tenemos que dejar que ellos solos resuelvan su problema-respondía Rin a un consternado rubio e hizo una pausa para escuchar lo que éste tenia que decir-Yo tampoco sé cual haya sido el motivo por el que no se hablen, pero es mejor que no intervengamos, cualquier cosa que suceda puedes llamarme, ¿entendido?, debo colgar porque voy a desayunar y tu también deberías hacerlo-Sousuke no quería ser entrometido, pero la voz de Hazuki era lo suficientemente fuerte y aguda como para alcanzar a escuchar un "está bien Rin-chan, te llamaré mas tarde".

-Nos vemos luego Nagisa, cuídate y salúdame a Rei-fue la despedida del pelirrojo hacia su amigo, colgó y volteó a mirar a Sousuke, quien ya estaba vestido y listo para acompañarlo a la cafetería de la escuela, entonces tomó aire y soltó la información de una sola vez- Haru y Makoto no se hablan aunque más bien es Makoto quien no le dirige la palabra a Haru, ni siquiera llegan juntos a la escuela, además de que está faltando a los entrenamientos del Club.

-Haruka no me ha dicho nada al respecto.

-Tal vez sea porque no se han visto desde que volvimos de la competencia-apuntó el pelirrojo resaltando lo obvio.

-El que no lo haya visto no significa que no hayamos hablado durante estos días, te recuerdo que existen los celulares.

-¿Haru y tu hablando por celular? ¿En serio?-el más alto solo asintió como respuesta-Sólo falta que me digas que se mandan mensajes de texto-a lo que su amigo volvió a asentir, viendo divertido la cara estupefacta del chico de ojos rojos-¿Sabías que Haru rara vez atiende mis mensajes a tiempo y aun menos mis llamadas? Y no solo a mi, cualquiera lo puede atestiguar.

-He escuchado algo sobre eso.

-Vaya, ustedes van muy en serio, ¿no es así?

-Tranquilízate Matsuoka, sólo son simples llamadas.

-Como sea, lo que me preocupa son esos dos, ellos nunca habían estado sin hablarse, digamos que no son como tu y yo que peleamos todo el tiempo; Nagisa está muy triste porque no entiende cuál fue el problema pero obviamente no se lo iba a decir-al decir esas palabras, el pelirrojo miró a su amigo mientras alzaba las cejas, haciendo evidente "cuál" o mejor dicho "quién" era el problema.

-¿Insinúas que yo soy el culpable de que tus amigos no se hablen?, no es asunto mio si Tachibana no puede aceptar que Haruka y yo tenemos una relación.

-Bueno tienes que tomar en cuenta que Makoto ama a Haru desde que eran niños y digamos que siempre guardó la esperanza de que le correspondiera. Además hasta a mi me sigue causando sorpresa que ustedes sean novios o como le digan a eso que tienen; no se si te diste cuenta de las caras que pusieron todos cuando llegaron tomados de la mano a la premiación, nadie lo podía creer.-Aseveró Matsuoka con un toque de humor, mientras recordaba el mencionado suceso, donde incluso hasta el hablador de Momotarou se quedo mudo de la impresión.

Sousuke sólo se echo a reír ante lo dicho por su amigo. Ciertamente no se había puesto a pensar en el estatus de su relación con Haru, obviamente eran más que amigos pero no sabía si era correcto denominarse como novios, se sentía extraño porque era la primera vez que pensaba en esas cuestiones. Apenas iba a responderle a Rin cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, se trataba de Nitori, quien venia a preguntarles si ya habían ido a desayunar; al parecer Momotarou no lo había despertado a tiempo y temía que ya se hubiera pasado la hora reglamentada por la Academia, en efecto ya se les había hecho tarde y los tres se encaminaron con prisa hacia el comedor.

 

Mientras almorzaban, el chico de ojos claros se encontraba pensativo, si bien era verdad que hablaba con Haru más de una vez al día, se sentía algo incómodo con el hecho de que no le hubiera contado sobre sus problemas con Makoto. Sabía que apenas estaban comenzando su relación y que de hecho ninguno tenía experiencia previa en ese campo, aun así deseaba que el pelinegro tuviera más confianza en él. Entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea, y para llevarla a cabo necesitaría del apoyo de cierto muchacho de dientes filosos.

-Oye Rin, ¿no crees que deberías visitar a Gou-chan más a menudo?, tu sabes que ella se siente sola porque casi no ve a su egocéntrico hermano mayor, quien por cierto en unas semanas dejará a su linda hermana de nuevo a merced de adolescentes hormonales.

-¿Acaso insinúas que soy un mal hermano?-le cuestionó Matsuoka con mucha irritación.

-Yo no he dicho eso, sólo opino que deberías cuidar mejor de Gou-chan. ¿No te gustaría ir a recogerla a su escuela? Estoy seguro que se pondrá muy contenta y más aun si comes con ella y con tu mamá.

-Viéndolo así, es verdad que no he pasado mucho tiempo con ellas, debo aprovechar el tiempo que me queda aquí antes de regresar a Australia-le respondió Rin con sinceridad y cierta nostalgia al recordar que de nueva cuenta se iría del pueblo dejando atrás a su familia, con el fin de seguir esos sueños que cada vez eran más palpables.

-No tienes que agradecer mi consejo, es más, si quieres te puedo acompañar al Instituto Iwatobi.

-¿Porqué siento que todo esto es un plan tuyo para ir a visitar a cierta persona? No creí que fueras del tipo que necesita apoyo moral-le preguntó Rin con cierta suspicacia.

-De hecho no lo necesito, pero yo también quiero saludar a Gou-chan, estoy seguro de que tengo más contacto con ella que tu.

-Está bien, saliendo de clases iremos al Iwatobi.-finalizó el chico de ojos rojos mientras suspiraba resignado.

-Me parece una excelente idea-le confirmó su amigo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café sin azúcar.

 

Rei, Nagisa y Gou esperaban impacientes por los integrantes restantes de su Club en la puerta de su Escuela, no sólo porque ellos terminaban sus clases antes que sus amigos de tercer año, sino porque estaban esperanzados a verlos llegar juntos. Había un gran ambiente de tensión desde que habían vuelto de las Competencias Regionales y ninguno de los tres chicos se explicaba el motivo por el que Makoto se había separado del grupo. El Equipo estaba enfrentando una gran crisis ya que faltaban sólo dos semanas para las Nacionales y no habían entrenado juntos ni una sola vez y al cuestionarle a Haru no habían recibido ninguna explicación convincente de su parte, el pelinegro sólo les decía que Makoto estaba ocupado porque ya estaban estudiando para los exámenes finales, además de que el entrenador Sasabe le había pedido trabajar más horas en el ISC Returns.

Mientras los tres amigos hablaban sobre la situación, Gou divisó a lo lejos las figuras de dos jóvenes que vestían el inconfundible uniforme de la Academia Samezuka, reconociendo al instante a su hermano y al mejor amigo de éste, a quienes llamó de inmediato.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Sousuke-kun! ¡Aquí estamos!-gritó entusiasta la pelirroja a los dos muchachos mientras le hacía señas con las manos, éstos al verla se encaminaron directamente a saludar al pequeño grupo.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? Oye Gou, vine por ti para comer juntos en casa con mamá, hace días que no las veo- le comentó Rin a su hermana mientras ésta se colgaba de su brazo sonriente.

-¡Hola Rin-chan! ¡Hola Sou-chan!-saludó el rubio con alegría a los recién llegados.

-Disculpa Hazuki, ¿cómo me llamaste?, es que creo que no escuché bien-le preguntó Yamazaki con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Tal vez te entró agua en los oídos durante el entrenamiento Sou-chan-contestó el rubio, totalmente ajeno al tono irritado del más alto.

-¡Por favor disculpe a Nagisa-kun Yamazaki-senpai, es que a veces es un poco impertinente!-se disculpaba de manera avergonzada y casi suplicante Rei, mientras le dedicaba una reverencia.

-Pero Rei-chan, no creo que a Sou-chan le moleste que le digamos así, ya que ahora forma parte del grupo. Al principio sólo era amigo de Rin-chan y no quería hablarnos, pero ahora es el "amigo especial" de Haru-chan-y al decir ésto les guiñó el ojo de manera cómica y continuó-y como cualquier amigo de Haru-chan es nuestro amigo, entonces Sou-chan ya es miembro oficial de nuestro grupo, lástima que no tenga nombre de chica, pero Gou tampoco lo tiene así que está bien.

Sousuke sintió un leve tic en el ojo, mientras observaba al mismo tiempo como Gou reñía por enésima ocasión con el rubio, el rostro lívido de Rei, y las sonoras carcajadas de Rin ante las descabelladas elucubraciones del chico de ojos rosas; Yamazaki miró al pelirrojo con los ojos entrecerrados, ya vería después la manera de vengarse de sus burlas.

En eso estaban cuando Nagisa alcanzó a divisar la figura solitaria de Haru, quien venía caminando a su acostumbrado paso tranquilo.

-¡Haru-chaaan! ¡Sou-chaaan vino a buscarte!-gritó a todo pulmón el rubio, llamando así la atención del pelinegro, quién no había reparado en que sus amigos lo esperaban en la entrada del Instituto.

-Perdón por hacerlos esperar, la última clase está tomando más tiempo de lo usual-se disculpó Nanase mientras los observaba, dándose cuenta de que faltaba un miembro de su Club.

-No hay problema Haruka-senpai, mientras te esperábamos llegaron mi hermano y Sousuke-kun, ¿no es genial?-le respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa-¿Pero dónde está Makoto-senpai? ¿Otra vez se va a quedar hasta tarde?-cuestionó la chica, mientras la sonrisa se desvanecía de su rostro.

-No lo sé Gou, de hecho Makoto tomó sus cosas y salió del salón primero que yo, creí que estaría con ustedes, tal vez se haya ido a la biblioteca-respondió el de ojos azules, con el ánimo visiblemente apagado.

Matsuoka pudo ver la manera en que sus amigos se entristecían ante la ausencia del castaño y él se sintió igual, sólo esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran antes de las Nacionales, porque de no ser así el fracaso para los de Iwatobi sería inminente.

-Bueno Gou, creo que ya es hora de irnos a casa, me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿tu no?-a lo que su hermana respondió afirmativamente y luego se dirigió a Nagisa y a Rei-¿Por qué no se adelantan con nosotros? hay que darle algo de privacidad a ese par, ¿no creen?-le sugirió a sus amigos con una sonrisa cómplice.

Entonces los amigos se despidieron de los dos chicos de cabello negro y se adelantaron a tomar el tren que los llevaría a sus respectivos hogares, fue entonces que Haru se dirigió al más alto.

-¿Que haces aquí Sousuke?-le cuestionó de manera parca.

-A mi también me da gusto verte Haruka-le contestó Yamazaki con una sonrisa y completó-Bueno, Rin quería venir a visitar a su hermana y me pidió acompañarlo,yo también tenía tiempo sin ver a Gou-chan y acepté su invitación y de paso tendría la oportunidad de verte.

El pelinegro sintió una punzada de enojo al escuchar la explicación del más alto, no sabía definirlo pero se sentía muy molesto al saber que Sousuke había ido a su escuela con la intención de ver a la pelirroja.

-Si querías ver a Gou, entonces debiste irte con ella y con Rin a su casa-espetó el pelinegro a la vez que miraba hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba su acompañante.

-Pues eso tenía pensado, pero cambié de opinión y quise acompañarte hasta tu casa; si te molesta mi presencia me iré con ellos, aun puedo alcanzarlos.

-No me molesta que vengas conmigo-fue la respuesta de Nanase, quien pensó mejor las cosas y prefirió que Sousuke se fuera con él antes que con los Matsuoka, ya que el mero pensamiento lo llenaba de irritación.

-Esta bien, entonces vámonos de aquí-puntualizó Yamazaki, sonriendo triunfante, aunque de manera disimulada ante las reacciones del chico de ojos azules.

 

Los dos chicos caminaban con cierta calma y en silencio la vereda que antecedía al hogar de Haru, aunque Sousuke ya estaba acostumbrado al mutismo del chico de ojos azules se sentía inquieto porque no encontraba la manera de abordar el tema de su distanciamiento con Makoto.

-Rin me contó que Tachibana y tu no se hablan, ¿Porqué no me habías contado?.

-No lo sé, creí que te molestarías si te hablaba sobre él.

-Aunque no me lleve bien con él sé que es tu mejor amigo y me doy cuenta de lo importante que es para ti. Sé que apenas nos estamos conociendo y que nunca podría ocupar el lugar de Tachibana, pero me gustaría que me tuvieras más confianza.

-Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar sobre mis problemas, pero no volverá a suceder-le afirmó Haruka con sinceridad.

-Bueno, ya que aclaramos eso hablemos de otras cosas, ¿Qué ha pasado con los reclutadores?, ¿Has recibido nuevas ofertas?.

-Me temo que se han decepcionado de mi después de lo que pasó en la prueba individual, nadie ha vuelto a llamar-respondió Haru algo apesadumbrado.

-Pero ganaste el relevo combinado, es imposible que hayan pasado por alto eso-le dijo Sousuke a su compañero, claramente azorado ante la revelación.

-Quizá piensan que no tengo la fortaleza mental, pero tal vez las cosas cambien cuando vaya a las Nacionales.

-Yo también espero que eso suceda-aseveró Yamazaki mientras subían juntos las escaleras de piedra que antecedían al hogar del Haruka, éste se adelantó y abrió la puerta, pero su pareja se quedó en el umbral.

-Bueno, ya te acompañé a tu casa así que regreso a la Academia, tengo trabajos finales que entregar.

-Está bien-respondió Haru un tanto decepcionado mientras agachaba ligeramente la cabeza.

Pero Sousuke tomó con delicadeza su barbilla, instándolo a mirar hacia él y se acercó muy lentamente, mientras miraba complacido cómo las mejillas del pelinegro tomaban un color rojizo. Sus labios tocaron los ajenos apenas rozándolos, se separó de él unos milímetros e inclinando su rostro volvió a besarlo con la boca entreabierta sintiendo como el cuerpo de su pareja se tensaba, tal vez estaba incómodo porque estaban en la calle y le avergonzaba que lo vieran sus vecinos; a Yamazaki no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que a gente pensara de ellos por lo que sin cortar el beso soltó la barbilla de Haruka y tomó con ambos brazos la cintura de éste, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

Luego sus labios succionaron el labio inferior del más bajo y éste jadeó sorprendido, situación que aprovechó el del ojos claros para introducir su lengua en la boca ajena. Haru gimió al sentir el contacto, sentía su respiración cada vez más agitada e incluso se sintió mareado; apretó con ambos puños la camiseta negra del uniforme de su acompañante en un gesto de ansiedad mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo del beso que Sousuke decidió romper momentos después al notar que en efecto el pelinegro se estaba quedando sin aire. Se separó lentamente mientras un hilillo de saliva seguía uniendo sus bocas, entonces se acercó de nueva cuenta a lamer la saliva que salía de una de las comisuras de los labios del más bajo, sintiendo la manera en que su menudo cuerpo se estremecía ante el roce.

-Creo que ahora si es momento de irme-aseveró Sousuke con la respiración entrecortada, mientras soltaba poco a poco al chico de ojos azules.

-¡Espera! ¿No te gustaría quedarte a comer?, tu escuela está lejos de aquí y tal vez ya tengas hambre- le interrumpió Haruka con decisión, aunque de inmediato lo invadió la timidez ya que se quedó mirando sus manos que aun apretaban la camiseta del más alto.

-Me encantaría quedarme a comer-le respondió Yamazaki con una gran sonrisa, supuso que ya había llegado el momento de probar la famosa caballa con arroz de Haruka Nanase.

 

Pasados un par de días Sousuke aguardaba en la entrada del ISC Returns ya que ese día le tocaba trabajar a Makoto, el castaño estaba teniendo gran éxito dando clases a los grupos de principiantes y ahora manejaba más grupos que al principio, todo ésto según la información que había recabado su pelirrojo amigo. Yamazaki no estaba solo, habían varias madres de familia que estaban esperando a que salieran sus hijos de la última clase del día, que terminaba a las 8 en punto y a dicha hora comenzaron a salir los niños, quienes se despedían entusiastas de su maestro y saludaban a sus padres, poco a poco se fueron disipando las personas, hasta que Makoto despidió a los últimos niños de su grupo, entonces reparó en el enorme muchacho que lo estaba esperando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Yamazaki? Haru no está aquí, debe estar en su casa-espetó el castaño con cierta amargura.

-No vengo a buscar a Haruka, vengo a verte a ti, necesito hablar contigo sobre un par de cosas- le respondió el de ojos claros con determinación.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Pues yo si y tendrás que escucharme Tachibana, lo quieras o no-le afirmó Sousuke al castaño, quien resopló inconforme.

-Está bien, habla entonces.

-Antes que nada quiero disculparme por las cosas que te dije el día de la competencia, sé que no es excusa pero ese día no me sentía muy bien, además tu tampoco dijiste cosas muy amables sobre mi.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir Yamazaki?, porque mi familia me está esperando para cenar y no quiero tardar.

-No lo es, me he mantenido al margen estos días por que considero que es una situación en la que nadie debe intervenir, pero ya no puedo soportar ver a Haruka en el estado en el que está, tal vez no lo exprese con palabras, o su rostro parezca indiferente, pero...

-Pero aun así puedes saber que él no está bien, ¿no es así?-a lo que Sousuke afirmó con la cabeza-tal parece que ya estás aprendiendo a conocer a Haru.

-Haruka está sufriendo porque te alejaste, y no sólo él sino también el resto de tus amigos te extrañan. La competencia Nacional será en menos de dos semanas y no has entrenado con ellos. ¿Sabías que los reclutadores dejaron de llamarlo?, esa competencia será su última oportunidad y también la tuya.

-Yo no he dejado de entrenar, el entrenador Sasabe me deja usar las instalaciones, aunque no creo que haya alguna diferencia, no es como si algún reclutador fuera a fijarse en mi.

-En mi opinión eres un excelente nadador de dorso, incluso mejor que cualquiera de mi escuela, lástima que no creas en ti mismo. Pero crees en Haruka y en su potencial, y él cree en ti y te necesita más que nunca, no sólo como compañero de equipo sino como su mejor amigo.

-Haru ya no me necesita, ahora te tiene a ti.

-Tu ocupas un lugar en su vida que yo jamás podré tomar, pero eso no significa que vaya a alejarme de él por eso vengo a proponerte una tregua. Tal vez nunca lleguemos a ser amigos pero podríamos llevar una relación cordial, o al menos no irnos a los golpes cada vez que nos veamos.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-le interrumpió Makoto de repente.

-Adelante.

-¿Amas a Haru?

-Eso es algo muy personal que no estoy dispuesto a hablar contigo-le respondió el moreno de manera defensiva.

-Vamos Yamazaki, no es algo tan difícil de responder.

-Aun es muy pronto para saberlo.-admitió por fin el más alto de los dos muchachos.

-Lo que yo puedo decirte es que he amado a Haru desde siempre, él es la persona más importante en mi vida y la que más admiro. Él no es como los demás, Haru hace las cosas a su propio ritmo y muchos no comprenden eso; se le dificulta relacionarse con la gente, por eso yo quise ser ese puente que lo comunicara con el mundo exterior. Haru a veces no entiende las bromas ni el sarcasmo, nunca ha tenido una relación sentimental y no va a distinguir si vas en serio o si sólo estás jugando con él.

-Entiendo tu preocupación y creéme cuando te digo que voy muy en serio, más de lo que he ido en toda mi vida y espero que eso sea suficiente para ti. No te ofendas pero creo que no le das el crédito que se merece a Haruka, él no está tan desvalido cómo tu lo ves-Sousuke suspiró, sintiendo por primera vez empatía con el de ojos verdes-Pero al mismo tiempo admiro tu lealtad y devoción hacia él, tanto así que me veo a mi mismo reflejado en ti, porque así he sido yo con Rin.

-Me conformaré con esa respuesta por el momento, pero quiero aclararte una cosa Yamazaki, si llegas a lastimar o a engañar a Haru te juro que no se de que sería capaz.

-Entonces asumo que aceptas mi tregua.

-Eso no significa que tu y yo nos hagamos amigos de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Acaso yo insinué algo parecido Tachibana?-le aclaró con algo de sorna el enorme chico al de ojos verdes mientras le extendía la mano a éste, quien estrechó su mano quedando así pactada la tregua entre ambos.

 

La casa de Haruka ya estaba en penumbras cuando Makoto tocó la puerta, sabía que ya era tarde pero no quería dejar pasar más tiempo. Ya se había dado por vencido cuando la puerta se abrió de imprevisto mostrando a un pelinegro en pijama, quién observó sorprendido al amigo que lo había estado evitando deliberadamente por días.

-¿Qué haces aquí Makoto?, ¿Pasó algo malo?-cuestionó el de ojos azules a su amigo castaño, quien como toda respuesta se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

-¡Lo siento tanto Haru, por favor perdóname! He sido un tonto y les he fallado a todos, no podía aceptar tu decisión de estar con Yamazaki y por eso me alejé, pero no puedo estar sin tí, mi vida no tiene sentido sin tí.-le dijo el castaño con vehemencia mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente e intentaba contener las lágrimas sin éxito.

-No te preocupes Makoto, en serio no estoy enojado, todo esta bien-le murmuró Nanase con suavidad mientras correspondía su abrazo y escuchaba el fuerte latido del corazón de su amigo, estaba seguro de que éste lloraba.

Esa noche Makoto se prometió a si mismo no volver a entrometerse en la relación entre Haruka y Sousuke y decidió guardar esos sentimientos tan profundos dentro de su corazón, tal vez algún día podría superarlo y seguir adelante.

 

Haru nunca se consideró a si mismo de baja estatura, pero de repente se sentía algo pequeño al caminar flanqueado por los dos enormes chicos que lo acompañaban todos los días cuando volvía de la escuela y de la práctica conjunta en la Academia Samezuka.


	4. CAPITULO IV

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, este trabajo está hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

Advertencias del Capítulo: Yaoi, lime, OOC.

*Reeditado el 31 de Enero de 2017*

CAPITULO IV

Haruka y Makoto salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron al complejo deportivo dónde se llevaría a cabo la Competencia Nacional. Los dos amigos viajaban en silencio en el taxi que compartían, ambos estaban llenos de nerviosismo ya que jamás creyeron llegar tan lejos. Apenas dos años antes habían fundado el Club de Natación y las circunstancias eran muy distintas en aquel entonces, ahora contaban con el apoyo total de la escuela e incluso habían viajado sus compañeros con el mero propósito de animarlos. Además sería la última vez que nadarían juntos como equipo, Makoto ya había decidido estudiar en Tokio y dejar la natación competitiva definitivamente y en cuanto a Haru, pues su futuro dependía de la decisión de algún reclutador universitario; después de la debacle de su prueba individual habían dejado de llamarlo así que dicha competencia sería su última oportunidad.

-Aprecio mucho que estés aquí conmigo Makoto, gracias-fue Haruka el que decidió romper el silencio, mientras los ojos verdes de su amigo se agrandaban ante la declaración.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Haru, yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote- le respondió el castaño mientras le dedicaba una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas, su mejor amigo no tuvo otra opción más que devolverle el gesto.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron del taxi, miraron asombrados el imponente edificio y de nuevo sintieron los nervios a flor de piel; en ese momento Makoto recibió un mensaje de Rei comunicándole que tanto él como Nagisa ya estaban adentro, por lo que se encaminaron a la alberca olímpica para reunirse con sus amigos.

Los ojos de Nanase se iluminaron al ver la extensión de dicha piscina, el agua cristalina lo invitaba a desvestirse y zambullirse de inmediato, pero tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dió cuenta de que Makoto le hablaba hasta que éste jaló suavemente su manga y lo instó a mirar hacia la otra orilla de la alberca donde se encontraba el Equipo de Samezuka inspeccionando el lugar o más específicamente donde Rin y Sousuke observaban con interés la reacción del pelinegro, que volteó a mirarlos y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro que Haru no se aguanta las ganas de saltar a la alberca-le comentó el pelirrojo a su mejor amigo.

Yamazaki sólo le sonrió mientras observaba al pelinegro, aún en la distancia podía admirar el brillo en sus ojos azules y podía leer en su expresión esa determinación que tanto deseaba ver, Haru estaba por fin decidido a competir profesionalmente y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción pero a la vez de tristeza, porque sabía que por más que lo quisiera jamás podría acompañarlo en dicho camino.

 

Los chicos de Iwatobi se abrazaron llorando emocionados, la competencia había llegado a su fin y su resultado era inminente, se habían convertido en los Campeones Nacionales del Relevo Combinado superando por mucho a sus adversarios. El auditorio prácticamente se caía en vítores y porras a los ganadores, mientras Gou y la maestra Miho lloraban abrazadas Rin no pudo evitar el derramar lágrimas por sus amigos, se sentía muy orgulloso ya que eran un equipo increíble, su unión era algo que pocas veces vería en su vida. Ese día sería inolvidable para todos y en cuanto a Sousuke, pues simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír.

Los de Samezuka se acercaron de inmediato a felicitar a sus amigos, pero Sousuke mantuvo una distancia prudente y abordó a Haru cuando ya se había disuelto el grupo.

-Estuviste increíble, bueno en realidad todos estuvieron excelentes pero tu... tu me hiciste sentir exactamente lo mismo que hace varios años, cuando te vi nadar por primera vez-aseveró Yamazaki mientras se acercaba al chico y acariciaba su mejilla, era el mayor gesto afectuoso que se permitía en público, había tenido el impulso de abrazarlo pero se contuvo porque creyó que eso incomodaría al pelinegro.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que dijo Nanase, mientras ladeaba inconscientemente la cabeza, disfrutando la caricia en su mejilla, pero una duda se instaló en su mente-¿Qué fué lo que sentiste cuando me viste nadar?-inquirió el chico al más alto.

-Sentí como si una corriente eléctrica se hubiera atravesado por mi cuerpo, esa sensación nunca la olvidé y hoy he vuelto a experimentarla-le confesó algo avergonzado el de ojos claros a Haru, quien se ruborizó ante la respuesta.

-¿Sabes algo? Mis padres vinieron a verme y creo que su vuelo saldrá en un par de horas, ¿te gustaría conocerlos?-le comentó el pelinegro a Sousuke, quien alzó las cejas claramente sorprendido ante la propuesta.

-Claro que si-fue la respuesta de Yamazaki, después de salir del shock inicial. Nunca había conocido a los padres de ninguna de las personas con las que había salido con anterioridad y definitivamente los padres del pelirrojo no contaban, así que se sentía muy ansioso.

Haru lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a las gradas, donde se encontraban sus padres junto con los de Makoto. Yamazaki pudo advertir el enorme parecido del pelinegro con su madre, la señora Nanase compartía con su hijo el mismo tono de piel y de ojos al igual que sus finas facciones y en cuanto a su padre, pues se sorprendió al ver que era un señor tan alto como él y con una constitución similar a la suya. Ambos fueron muy amables y ni siquiera pestañearon cuando su hijo lo presentó como "el chico con el que estoy saliendo" así que asumió que Haru ya les había hablado de él con anterioridad, aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Tal vez lo que le había dicho Rin hacía semanas era verdad: iban muy en serio y demasiado rápido, pero extrañamente eso no lo asustaba.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que me parezco a tu padre?-preguntó Sousuke a Haruka de manera suspicaz cuando ya se habían despedido de los Nanase.

-No me había percatado de eso.

-Pues yo si y decir que eres el calco de tu madre es quedarse corto, es muy joven y hermosa.

-¿Eso significa que crees que soy hermoso?-cuestionó Nanase con fingida inocencia.

-Ehmm...estoy seguro que mañana los reclutadores harán fila afuera de tu escuela con el resultado que tuviste hoy, Rin dice que es uno de tus mejores tiempos, si no es que el mejor-respondió el moreno, desviando por completo la pregunta que le había hecho Haru, porque dicha respuesta era muy penosa de admitir.

-Si Rin lo dice, entonces es muy probable que sea verdad, yo no llevo un registro de mis tiempos.-Haruka decidió seguirle el juego a Sousuke, tal vez en otra ocasión le sacaría la respuesta ya que por fin había encontrado la manera de avergonzarlo y no lo desperdiciaría.

 

-Los de tercer año nos retiramos el día de hoy, en el próximo ciclo se les unirán nuevos miembros y formarán un nuevo equipo. Espero que conviertan ese equipo en el mejor que exista. Y el próximo año, habrá otro nuevo equipo y los sueños que tengan seguirán creciendo. Por eso quiero que todos ustedes apunten a ese sueño final- fueron las palabras de Matsuoka a los miembros de su equipo de natación, aquél era el último día de clases y por ende su último día como Capitán.

Sousuke como siempre se encontraba a su lado escuchándolo en silencio, se sentía muy orgulloso de su mejor amigo ya que ese año había sido excelente en resultados para la Academia y esos logros se debían al trabajo del pelirrojo, quien por cierto acababa de nombrar a Nitori como el nuevo capitán, lo cuál no era sorpresa para el moreno ya que Rin le había pedido su opinión con anterioridad y había estado muy de acuerdo con el nombramiento; Aiichiro tenía un gran corazón y enormes deseos de superación y estaba seguro que esas cualidades lo ayudarían a sacar adelante al equipo el próximo año.

Rin dió por terminada la reunión y se giró a encarar a su amigo mientras los miembros del equipo se dispersaban.

-¿Que tal te pareció mi discurso?

-Bastante motivador, hiciste un gran trabajo Rin, has dejado las expectativas muy altas para Nitori.

-Estoy seguro de que hará muy bien las cosas, ¿o es que desconfías de mi decisión?

-En lo absoluto.

-¿Sabes algo? Les tengo deparada una gran sorpresa a Haru y a los demás, digamos que es mi regalo de despedida.

-¿Y se puede saber que clase de sorpresa es?-cuestionó el más alto de los dos amigos.

-Tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguen, pero es algo muy grande- el pelirrojo sonrió emocionado, mostrando su peculiar dentadura.

-Entonces asumo que estás pidiendo mi ayuda.

-De hecho la sorpresa también es para ti, así que por ese motivo tu ayuda no será requerida, pero si la del resto del equipo.

-¿Ah si?, ¿Y como los convenciste de que te ayudaran?

-El hecho de que hoy sea mi último día como Capitán no implica que no pueda ordenar una última misión al Equipo. Por cierto ¿por que no me acompañas a la habitación?, aún no terminamos de empacar y además no quiero que veas lo que están por hacer los demás.

Sousuke sólo asintió como respuesta y acompañó al pelirrojo a la habitación que compartieron durante el año escolar, mientras terminaban de empacar sus pertenencias no dejaba de pensar en lo tremendamente caótico que había sido dicho año, los dos amigos habían pasado por un sinfín de situaciones que habían puesto a prueba su amistad y las habían superado. Empezando con el secreto que Yamazaki había guardado sobre su lesión y el posterior descubrimiento de la verdad por parte de Matsuoka, hasta la fugaz relación física que sostuvieron. Y aunado a eso estaba también el cambio en su relación con Haruka, que había pasado del rechazo y la hostilidad a la comprensión y el afecto; si alguien le hubiera dicho al chico de ojos azul claro que en un año sus sentimientos por el pelinegro cambiarían de manera tan radical, definitivamente habría tildado de loco a tal persona.

-Y dime Sousuke, ¿que vas a hacer durante las vacaciones?-preguntó Rin rompiendo así el silencio.

-Supongo que volveré a Tokio y le ayudaré a mi padre con la tienda, después tengo planeado buscar un trabajo y ahorrar dinero para entrar a alguna Universidad local- admitió el más alto a su mejor amigo. Ciertamente no había pensado mucho en lo que haría después de graduarse de la Academia, primero tendría que decirle a sus padres que había perdido la beca por la que tanto había luchado, luego buscaría la manera de seguir estudiando, aunque eso le tomara algo de tiempo.

-No te desanimes Sousuke, estoy seguro de que te recuperarás y cuando eso ocurra te estaré esperando y competiremos juntos-le aseguró Rin con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-Ojalá pudiera cumplir esa promesa, pero lo dudo bastante-le respondió el moreno, con el ánimo visiblemente abatido.

Matsuoka se sentía muy mal al ver a su amigo en ese estado, él sólo quería entablar una conversación casual y terminó desanimándolo. El pelirrojo buscó en su cabeza algún tema con el cuál mejorar el ambiente, pero la idea que se le ocurrió fue una de las peores que pudo pensar.

-Oye Sousuke, ¿y no sabes si Haru ya decidió dónde va a estudiar?-inquirió de nueva cuenta al más alto. Después de lo acontecido en la competencia nacional los reclutadores no habían dejado de visitar a Nanase y no sólo a él sino también al resto del equipo.

-Pues al parecer aun no lo decide.

-Sólo espero que elija quedarse en Tokio, los mejores equipos de natación están ahí, además de que no tendrías que viajar a otra ciudad para verlo.

-No quiero que Haruka tome su decisión en base a nuestra relación sino que elija la mejor opción para su futuro, aunque eso implique estar separados-aseveró el más alto con decisión, aunque con un dejo de tristeza.

Rin agachó la cabeza algo avergonzado, por más que intentaba mejorar el ánimo de Yamazaki sólo lograba empeorar las cosas, así que recurrió a su sentido del humor para aligerar el ambiente, lástima que su mejor amigo no compartiera ni siquiera una pizca de éste.

-Sabes Sousuke, desde hace tiempo tengo una cierta inquietud respecto a Haru ya que llevas cierto tiempo saliendo con él e incluso ya han dormido juntos, por lo que tengo cierta duda que estoy seguro que tu me puedes aclarar.

-¿Que clase de duda?-preguntó su mejor amigo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Tu sabes que Haru siempre es tan callado y poco expresivo y me preguntaba si cuando ustedes...tu sabes... si cuando están juntos...-Rin comenzó a titubear y se rascó la nuca nervioso, definitivamente ya se estaba arrepintiendo de hablar de más.

-¿Si cuando estamos juntos que? No entiendo tu pregunta Rin-chan, ¿Podrías explicarme mejor?- Yamazaki cuadró sus hombros y le dirigió una mirada llena de intimidación a su amigo, quien incluso desvió la mirada y se encogió nervioso.

-¡Quería saber si Haru es igual de callado e inexpresivo cuando tienen relaciones!-casi gritó el pelirrojo, hablando tan atropellado y de una sola vez que casi ni se entendió lo que dijo.

-No creí que fueras tan entrometido Rin-chan, pero desgraciadamente no puedo responder a tu pregunta, porque Haruka y yo no hemos tenido relaciones.

-¡Que!-la expresión de Matsuoka era todo un poema y Sousuke casi rompe a carcajadas, pero decidió mantener la compostura.

-Como escuchaste, Haruka y yo estamos tomándonos las cosas con calma, estamos yendo poco a poco, no se si me entiendas.

-¿Tu?, ¿Sousuke Yamazaki yendo poco a poco?, ¡Si la primera vez que estuvimos juntos casi me violaste!.

-Por favor Rin-chan no seas tan dramático-esta vez el más alto no pudo reprimir la risa que le causaba la expresión de sorpresa y de pánico del pelirrojo, aunque se lo tenía merecido por hablador y entrometido.

En eso estaban cuando sonó el celular de Matsuoka indicando la llegada de un mensaje de texto, Rin se sintió "salvado por la campana" literalmente hablando, se trataba de Aiichiro, quien le indicaba que la "sorpresa" ya estaba preparada.

-Bien creo que ya está todo listo, voy a avisarle a Makoto que ya pueden venir para acá, ¿quieres acompañarme a esperarlos en la entrada?-cuestionó de manera nerviosa el chico de dientes filosos a su amigo, mientras éste asentía como toda respuesta.

 

-¡Les mostraré una vista que jamás han experimentado!- fueron las palabras triunfales de Rin al ver llegar a sus amigos de Iwatobi a la Academia, el pelirrojo estaba flanqueado por los miembros de su Equipo que al unísono abrieron las puertas mostrando así la sorpresa que con tanto afán había planeado el todavía Capitán: una alberca rebosante con pétalos de flor de cerezo.

Los de Iwatobi se quedaron boquiabiertos ante semejante espectáculo, aquella fantasía producto de la mente infantil de Matsuoka se había hecho por fin realidad ante sus ojos.

-Les dije que algún día nadaríamos en una piscina llena de flores de cerezo, pero alguien aquí decía que era imposible porque el agua estaría demasiado fría, pero como verán ese no es impedimento en la alberca climatizada del Samezuka, ¿O acaso me equivoco Makoto?-inquirió el pelirrojo a su amigo castaño mientras le sonreía lleno de satisfacción.

-Ya no veo ningún impedimento Rin-chan-le confirmó Makoto a Matsuoka, mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

-Por cierto, ¿donde está Haruka-senpai?-cuestionó Rei a sus amigos, al notar que el pelinegro ya no se hallaba entre el grupo.

-Creo que la pregunta sale sobrando Rei-chan, mientras ustedes estaban hablando Haru-chan ya saltó a la alberca.

-Entonces habrá que seguirlo-fueron las palabras del castaño, mientras instaba a sus amigos a entrar a la piscina hermosamente decorada por el equipo de Samezuka.

Sousuke se mantuvo en silencio y como siempre al margen de los demás, se sentó en las gradas a observar a sus amigos disfrutar del momento; mientras Rin jugaba con sus amigos de Iwatobi y Momotarou retaba a Aiichiro a una competencia, Haru flotaba pacíficamente en una zona apartada del alboroto.

El de ojos azul claro posó su mirada en el pelinegro, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y totalmente ajeno a su alrededor. No dejaba de admirar su rostro pacífico y su postura relajada, la manera en que su negro cabello se arremolinaba en el agua y el hermoso contraste que hacía con el tono de su piel. De repente tuvo envidia del agua que abrazaba ese cuerpo tan menudo y fuerte a la vez, también tuvo envidia de los pétalos de sakura que tocaban su pálida piel y se entreveraban en su cabello. Incluso envidiaba la expresión de paz de ese muchacho de ojos azul profundo, que contrastaba con el tumulto de emociones que él sentía en su interior.

De nuevo ansió ser como Haru pero sabía que eso era casi imposible, entonces decidió que se conformaría con estar a su lado, pero sintió temor de que tal vez ese tiempo fuera mucho más breve de lo deseado. Sabía que Haruka aun no decidía a cuál Universidad asistir, le habían ofrecido becas completas en varias escuelas de Tokio y otras tantas fuera de la capital y sería muy egoísta de su parte pedirle que se quedara en la ciudad solo porque él no contaba con otra opción, su relación era muy reciente y estaba seguro que la distancia debilitaría el vínculo entre ellos y terminarían separándose.

Entonces Sousuke cayó en cuenta de que tenía mucho miedo de perder a Haru y dicha realización lo golpeó con una fuerza tal que se estremeció y le fue inevitable recordar la conversación que tuvo con Makoto semanas atrás:

 

"-¿Amas a Haru?"

"-Eso es algo muy personal que no estoy dispuesto a hablar contigo."

"-Vamos Yamazaki, no es algo tan difícil de responder."

"-Aun es muy pronto para saberlo."

 

-Todavía es muy pronto-musitó para si mismo el enorme chico mientras seguía admirando al objeto de sus pensamientos, entonces una cabellera rojiza cubrió su campo de visión.

-¿Todavía es muy pronto para que Sousuke?-preguntó curioso su amigo de afilados dientes.

-Para nada en especial, sólo pensaba en voz alta-fue la respuesta de Yamazaki, saliendo por fin de su ensoñación.

-Quería avisarte que en un rato más haremos una pequeña fiesta en la sala común de los dormitorios, ya varios se han ido a las duchas, pero al parecer Haru se tardará un buen rato en salir.

-Está bien, aquí me quedaré esperándolo y cuando esté listo nos reuniremos con ustedes.

-Suerte con eso, tal vez cuando lleguen ya se haya acabado todo.

-No tengo problema con eso.

Matsuoka se despidió de su amigo, dejándole la mochila con las pertenencias del chico de Iwatobi y encaminándose a las duchas. La piscina se fue vaciando poco a poco pero Haruka seguía allí, entonces Sousuke se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines, se subió el pantalón deportivo y se acercó a una orilla de la alberca e introdujo sus pies en el agua, mientras seguía observando al pelinegro flotar en total paz.

Yamazaki supo entonces que esperaría por Nanase el tiempo necesario, aun si eso implicara el resto de su vida y lo haría con mucho gusto.

 

La alberca del Samezuka se encontraba ahora sumida en un profundo silencio ya que sólo quedaban dos personas presentes en dicho sitio. Sousuke seguía sentado en una orilla de la piscina y comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento, pero sintió el toque de una mano fría en uno de sus pies saliendo así de su sopor, Haru emergió del agua y sus enormes ojos se enfocaron en el con interés.

-Perdóname por hacerte esperar, te estás perdiendo de la reunión por estar aquí conmigo- se disculpaba Nanase mientras sacudía el agua de su cabello, acción que al mas alto le parecía adorable aunque jamás lo admitiera públicamente.

-La fiesta puede esperar, quería pasar un rato contigo a solas.

-Gracias- fue la respuesta del pelinegro mientras el más alto se incorporaba y le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a salir de su lugar predilecto.

-No tienes que agradecer-le respondió Yamazaki mientras le pasaba la toalla de lunares a Haru y observaba de manera disimulada la manera en que éste secaba su cuerpo, de repente se sintió algo tonto al sentir celos de un trozo de tela-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿En qué pensabas mientras flotabas en la alberca?

-Pensaba en todo lo que pasó durante este año, fue un año de transición y de aprendizaje para todos, en especial para mi. Cambié mi manera de ver las cosas, en especial mi percepción sobre la natación.-aseveró el de ojos azules mientras se envolvía en su toalla favorita.

-¿Y de que manera cambió tu percepción?

-Para empezar yo nunca fui alguien a quien le importaran cosas tales como el registro de mis tiempos o las competencias, nadaba sólo porque me gustaba hacerlo y me cuestionaba si ese motivo sería suficiente para dedicarme a la natación profesional. Yo no soy como Rin o como tu, no tengo esa clase de emociones que los impulsan y ese deseo que tienen de nadar por el mundo. No comprendía como podía encontrar un sueño solo buscándolo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es posible ya que al conocerte encontré mi sueño y ahora yo también quiero conocer el mundo.

A Sousuke le seguía sorprendiendo lo reflexivo que podía llegar a ser alguien tan callado como Haru, el pelinegro estaba lleno de sorpresas, pensó con una sonrisa.

-Me hace muy feliz escucharte hablar así, desgraciadamente no podré seguirte, sólo podré observarte en la distancia.

-No digas que no podrás hacerlo, te prometí que tu sueño no morirá y así será. Hallaremos la manera, te lo aseguro.

-Gracias-le respondió conmovido y sin poder evitarlo, tomó al pelinegro y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

Haru se sobresaltó ligeramente por la reacción pero al instante respondió el cálido abrazo, acomodando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su pareja, mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Haru concluyó que el abrazo de Sousuke no era como los abrazos que recibía de sus amigos o los que le daba su querida abuela, se sentía seguro pero a la vez ansioso y el hecho de percibir el aroma del más alto le estaba causando un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre y dicha sensación ruborizaba sus mejillas.

-Creo que estoy mojando tu ropa-el pelinegro intentó separarse de Yamazaki, pero éste estaba decidido a no soltarlo todavía.

-Eso no me importa-siendo honesto con él mismo, el moreno estaría encantado de tener un pretexto para quitarse la odiosa camiseta que se interponía entre su piel y la de su pareja.

Y continuaron abrazados, mientras el tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos y lo que fueron unos cuantos minutos les pareció una eternidad. Hasta que Sousuke soltó poco a poco a Haruka y tomándolo de las mejillas lo besó con pasión, robándole así el aliento. Fue un beso lento y profundo, en el que ambos chicos se sentían desbordados por la situación y por sus propias emociones. El más alto disfrutaba de la intimidad del momento, de la suavidad de los labios del pelinegro, del aroma de su piel y de la tibieza de esta y quedó ansioso de mucho más. Entonces supo que nunca había deseado tanto a alguien como deseaba a Haru.

-Ven conmigo-llamó el todavía alumno del Samezuka a su acompañante mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-¿A donde vamos?-inquirió Nanase mientras guardaba la toalla en su mochila y alcanzaba a ponerse su camiseta amarilla.

-A mi habitación, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

-¿No tendrás problemas si nos descubren paseando por los dormitorios?

-Lo dudo mucho, todos están en la reunión y los maestros terminaron las clases temprano.

-Entonces está bien-Haru lo siguió obediente, mientras el de ojos azul verdoso lo guiaba por los corredores desiertos.

Sousuke se detuvo en una de las puertas y sacó las llaves procediendo a abrirla; el pelinegro nunca había estado en dicho lugar y recorrió curioso los detalles de la habitación que el más alto compartía con Rin, las pertenencias de los dos amigos ya se encontraban en cajas y sólo tenían lo indispensable para pasar la noche.

-¿Y qué es lo que querías mostrarme?-cuestionó de manera inocente el de ojos azules mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Sousuke se giró a encararlo y tomando a Haru por los hombros lo besó con fuerza, empujándolo poco a poco hasta que la espalda del más bajo topó con la puerta. El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la intensidad del beso que apenas y podía corresponder y no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando Yamazaki soltó sus labios y lamió la extensión de su cuello con lentitud.

-Detente Sousuke, puede llegar Rin en cualquier momento y descubrirnos-suplicaba Haruka entre jadeos, pero su pareja parecía ignorarlo ya que continuaba en su afán de probar el sabor del agua clorada en su piel.

De repente Yamazaki separó sus labios de la piel ajena, aunque fue sólo durante unos cuantos segundos que fue el tiempo que le tomó ponerle el seguro a la puerta; entonces retomó su tarea mientras colocaba una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del más bajo rozándolo sutilmente.

Yamazaki dejó por fin el cuello de Haru y besó con la boca abierta la unión entre el cuello y el hombro al tiempo que subía la estorbosa camiseta del más bajo, quien comprendió el mensaje y le ayudó a quitarse la prenda y así el moreno tuvo el camino libre para comenzar a bajar lentamente por el pecho pálido.

Nanase se aferró con sus manos a los cortos cabellos de su pareja mientras se estremecía al sentir la lengua del más alto rodear uno de sus pezones para succionarlo después, repitiendo la acción en el pezón contrario. El pelinegro sentía algo de temor de que fueran descubiertos, pero al mismo tiempo le excitaba la situación y rogaba internamente porque Sousuke no se detuviera.

El enorme chico siguió llenando de besos el torso de Haruka mientras seguía descendiendo hasta que quedó sobre sus rodillas; entonces el pelinegro lo miró extrañado, apenas iba a cuestionarlo cuando el de ojos claros lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió con deseo, y sin mediar palabra metió sus dedos dentro del traje de baño y se lo bajó en un sólo movimiento.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo...?-la pregunta murió en los labios de Haru y fue sustituida por un gemido sonoro, ya que Yamazaki comenzó a lamer los afilados huesos de su pelvis.

-No hagas eso por favor, no me he duchado-fue la súplica del pelinegro, al sentir los labios de Sousuke cada vez más cerca de su miembro.

-¿En serio crees que me importa eso?-le espetó el moreno, mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos antes de bajar la vista ante su objetivo, que comenzó a lamer en toda su extensión.

Haruka no pudo reprimir el grito que salió de su garganta, al sentir la boca de su pareja entre sus piernas. La sensación era tan desconocida como indescriptible, sentía la mente nublada por el más absoluto placer mientras sentía la lengua de Sousuke rodear la punta de su miembro y luego volver a lamerlo a lo largo, repitiendo la acción un par de veces, entonces usó sus labios para ahora succionar el glande y fue introduciendo poco a poco la totalidad de éste dentro de su boca.

Haru apenas y podía mantenerse en pie sintiéndose muy abrumado ante la situación, el mero hecho de ver a Sousuke de rodillas y prodigándole placer oral era la vista más erótica de su vida, el enorme chico era totalmente dominante a pesar de la postura. Mientras una de sus enormes manos se aferraba de manera posesiva a la pelvis del pelinegro la otra bajó su pantalón y su ropa interior, buscando aliviar su propia erección, la que estimulaba al mismo ritmo que su boca hacía lo propio con la del pelinegro.

-Aléjate por favor Sousuke creo que ya voy a terminar-habló Nanase entre gemidos al mismo tiempo que movía de manera inconsciente sus caderas contra la cabeza de su novio; la reacción de éste fue aumentar la velocidad con la que su boca engullía el miembro del otro chico, lo que causó que Haruka tuviera el orgasmo más intenso que hubiera experimentado hasta ese momento, que lo estremeció hasta la médula de sus huesos y le quitó la poca fuerza que le quedaban a sus piernas, terminando exhausto sobre el piso de la habitación.

Yamazaki apenas alcanzó a quitarse, por lo que parte de su rostro y su camiseta quedaron salpicados con el tibio semen del pelinegro, jadeó ante la sensación y le bastaron unas pocas embestidas a su erección para correrse.

-Lo siento Sousuke, en verdad lo lamento- fue la disculpa de Haru al ver al otro chico quitarse la camiseta para limpiarse el rostro.

-No tienes que disculparte, me has dado el pretexto perfecto para quitarme la camiseta-le respondió el todavía alumno de Samezuka mientras le guiñaba un ojo de manera sugerente, lo que causó el rubor instantáneo en las mejillas de Nanase.

 

Rin caminaba alegremente por los pasillos, mientras escuchaba en su reproductor la nueva canción que le había pasado Makoto, el pelirrojo se dirigía a su habitación a sacar una memoria usb para ambientar la fiesta. Cuando se aproximaba a la puerta escuchó unos murmullos amortiguados por el sonido de sus audífonos,por lo que extrañado puso la canción en pausa para poner la debida atención. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando lo que alcanzó a oir no eran precisamente murmullos sino gemidos muy quedos, fue más grande su curiosidad y pegó la oreja a la puerta, logrando identificar al dueño de la voz que ahora casi gritaba y no precisamente de dolor. Matsuoka abrió sus ojos rojos desorbitadamente y tapando su boca con una mano huyó del lugar lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo, saliendo así de los dormitorios.

-¡Esto es peor que la vez que escuché a mis padres haciéndolo!- musitó el pelirrojo para si mismo, mientras hiperventilaba y le suplicaba a todos los dioses que Sousuke y Haru no estuvieran usando su cama.


	5. CAPITULO V

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, este trabajo esta hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

Advertencias del Capítulo: Yaoi, OOC.

*Reeditado el 31 de Enero de 2017*

CAPITULO V

Hay un refrán popular que dice que las cosas hechas con antelación salen bien, pero organizadas de un día para otro salen mejor y esto fue justamente lo que pasó con los chicos de Iwatobi y los de Samezuka que organizaron en tiempo récord una noche de campamento en la playa, con el fin de acompañar a Rin en su última noche en el pueblo para luego despedirlo en el aeropuerto.

Sousuke se estaba quedando unos dias en la casa de los Matsuoka luego de haber dejado el dormitorio por causa de las vacaciones, se sentía algo agobiado por que veía su regreso a Tokio cada vez más cercano y con éste vendría el inevitable enfrentamiento con sus padres, a los que tenía que decirles de una vez por todas que había perdido la beca universitaria y estaba seguro que no lo tomarían muy bien, en especial su padre. Pero prefería no pensar en esas cosas por el momento ya que Nagisa le había encargado la importante encomienda de distraer al pelirrojo para que no descubriera la sorpresa.

Había notado algo raro a Rin luego del último dia de clases-el día de la piscina llena de sakuras-pero supuso que el chico estaba nervioso o estresado por su inminente retorno a Australia, lo que ignoraba era que Matsuoka seguía sintiéndose avergonzado por haber escuchado de más aquél día, obviamente no le había contado a nadie lo que pasó pero no podia dejar de pensar en aquello cada vez que veía a su mejor amigo.

Por fin llegó el dia indicado y Yamazaki convenció a Rin a salir a correr en la playa y éste aceptó, definitivamente no iba a seguir evadiéndolo y menos sabiendo que sería la última vez que hicieran una actividad juntos en un buen tiempo.

-Te hará bien algo de ejercicio, a ver si así se te quita ese humor de perros que has traido toda la semana-comentó el de ojos claros con sorna a su mejor amigo.

-¡No estoy de mal humor! Lo que pasa es que estoy nervioso por el viaje, es todo.

-Pues creí que estabas enojado conmigo o algo asi, no se porqué siento que me has estado evitando todos estos dias.

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy enojado y menos contigo!

-¿Entonces estás enojado porque tus amigos no te han llamado?-Sousuke habia dado en el blanco, al ver que Matsuoka cambiaba su expresión de irritada a triste en un segundo y se sintió mal por ello. Había notado que Rin revisaba constantemente su celular esperando una llamada o un mensaje, pero los de Iwatobi no lo buscaban a propósito.

-No es como si me importara mucho si me llaman para despedirse de mi o no, me da igual-contestó el pelirrojo de manera cortante zanjando asi el tema.

El pelirrojo se sentía triste y nostálgico por dejar de nueva cuenta su hogar y sus amigos, pero ahora se aseguraría de no volver a perder el contacto con ninguno de ellos, aunque a su parecer ellos no pensaran lo mismo.

Yamazaki decidió no añadir nada mas y se dirigió con su mejor amigo a la playa, donde lo esperaban el resto de sus amigos para darle la sorpresa de su vida al chico de dientes filosos. Apenas llegaron y se encontraron con Haru, quien pasaba "casualmente" por ahi.

-¡Hey Haru! ¿Que haces por aqui tan solo, donde dejaste a Makoto?-le cuestionó el pelirrojo de manera mordaz al de Iwatobi.

Haruka se aproximó a los dos amigos a paso tranquilo para saludarlos y se acercó a Sousuke, se paró sobre la punta de sus pies y le dió un tierno beso en la mejilla. Rin enrojeció furiosamente al recordar lo que había escuchado días atrás a través de la puerta de su dormitorio, por lo que se giró para que no lo vieran los dos chicos de cabello negro.

-De hecho estaba ayudando a Makoto a buscar a sus hermanos pero ahora lo he extraviado a el también, ¿Podrían ayudarme a encontrarlo por favor?-les pidió el pelinegro de la forma más natural que pudo, pero a Rin le pareció algo muy forzado y sobre todo ensayado.

-Vamos a ayudarlo Rin, si somos más tal vez los encontraremos mas pronto.

-Podríamos marcarle a Makoto al celular, así sabríamos donde está y nosotros podríamos reanudar nuestro plan Sousuke-aseveró el pelirrojo algo impaciente, lo que menos quería era pasar tiempo con la pareja de tórtolos, o mejor dicho, lo que menos quería era pasar tiempo con el desconsiderado de Haru.

-No lo trae, me dijo que lo había olvidado en su casa.

-Vaya, parece que ya lo contagiaste con tu incapacidad para usar el bendito aparato-respondió un muy irritado Rin, que resignado tuvo que acompañar a sus amigos a buscar a Makoto y a sus hermanos.

Los estuvieron buscando por espacio de media hora, -aunque en opinión de Rin sólo estuvieron dando vueltas en circulos- hasta que oyeron la voz de Makoto pidiendo ayuda, los tres jóvenes fueron corriendo en su auxilio hasta que vieron al de ojos verdes salir de detrás de una muralla de piedras.

-Siento mucho haberte preocupado Rin-chan pero como verás no tenemos mucha imaginación.

-¿De que estas hablando Makoto? ¿Acaso esto es una especie de broma o algo asi?

-No encontrábamos otra forma de atraerte hasta aqui-esta vez fue el turno de Haru de hablar.

-No entiendo nada, crei que tus hermanos estaban en problemas Makoto, si esto fue una broma fue algo muy estúpido, me largo de aquí.

-¡Espera Rin-senpai, no te vayas por favor!-de la nada salió Aiichiro seguido de Momo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos...?- Rin ni siquiera pudo terminar su pregunta, porque sus dos kouhai desenrollaron una manta que decía ¡FELIZ VIAJE RIN! con enormes letras pintadas en acrílico, la manta estaba adornada con un tiburón rojo acompañado de un delfin, una orca, un tiburon ballena, un pingüino, una nutria, un pato y una mariposa y de la nada salieron Rei y Nagisa con luces de bengala y arrojando serpentinas.

-¡Son unos idiotas!- Rin se cubrió la boca con ambas manos de la impresión mientras sus ojos rojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡Feliz viaje Rin!-gritaron todos al unísono mientras se acercaban al pelirrojo para darle un abrazo grupal.

 

El grupo de amigos se organizó en tres grupos, mientras unos terminaban de armar las tiendas de dormir, otros preparaban la fogata y los demás preparaban la comida y las bebidas.

Los chicos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata para comer sus hamburguesas y disfrutar de la plática y de la fresca brisa del mar, Matsuoka aun se encontraba muy conmovido y agradecido con sus amigos por la sorpresa que le habían preparado, si antes se encontraba motivado ahora lo estaba mucho más, daría lo mejor de sí en sus entrenamientos y competencias para que su familia y amigos se sintieran orgullosos de él, era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Muchas gracias chicos, en serio que no me lo esperaba.

-¿De veras creíste que íbamos a dejar que te fueras sin despedirnos de ti Rin?-le cuestionó Makoto, quien aun se sentía mal por haber hecho enojar al pelirrojo.

-Pues siendo honesto creí que se habían olvidado de mi.

-Eso nunca Rin-chan, pero queríamos darte una gran sorpresa e hicimos un plan para que no sospecharas nada, hasta Sou-chan nos ayudó, ¿no es así Sou-chan?-aseveró con energía el rubio.

-Es verdad Rin-senpai, Yamazaki-senpai fue una pieza primordial en nuestro plan-secundó Rei mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos en su peculiar manera.

-¿Es cierto eso Sousuke? Vaya quien iba a decir que terminarías siendo tan amigo de los chicos.-le comentó Matsuoka a su mejor amigo mientras le guiñaba el ojo cómplice.

El chico de ojos rojos se sentía contento de que Yamazaki se sintiera ahora tan cómodo con su grupo de amigos, ya que una de las cosas que le preocupaban al dejar el pueblo era precisamente que dejaría a Sousuke solo y sin apoyo para enfrentar los problemas que estaba padeciendo. Pero ahora se sentía más tranquilo no sólo porque el moreno había hecho más amigos aparte de él, sino porque ahora contaba también con Haru. El pelirrojo sonrió para si mismo al ver cómo Haru buscaba a tientas la mano de su pareja y al encontrarla entrelazaba sus dedos con ésta.

-Bueno, es verdad que ayudé un poco, pero no fue tan importante.

Los amigos desviaron la conversación hacia otro tipo de temas hasta que llegaron al inevitable tema del fin del verano y el comienzo del nuevo ciclo escolar, donde los dos equipos de relevos combinados serían reducidos a la mitad de sus miembros.

-A pesar de pertenecer a equipos rivales nos hemos convertido todos en buenos amigos, lástima que tal vez sea la última vez que estemos todos juntos ya que cada uno de nosotros tomará su camino al terminarse este verano- se lamentó Nitori ante la situación.

-No sólo Rin-chan se irá, sino también Haru-chan y Mako-chan se irán a Tokio-secundó Nagisa con el ánimo algo apagado.

-Recuerda que aunque ya no podamos vernos todo los dias, siempre seremos amigos, no pongas esa cara por favor-le comentó Rin en afán conciliador mientras revolvía la rubia cabellera del chico, cuyo rostro se iluminó al instante- por cierto Sousuke también se irá a Tokio, sus padres viven allá.

-¿En serio? ¡Haru-chan, Mako-chan y Sou-chan juntos en Tokio! ¡Que genial!

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te decidiste a estudiar en Tokio?-Sousuke se quedó sorprendido ante la revelación y volteó a mirar a Haruka.

-¿Podríamos ir a caminar un rato a por la orilla?-Nanase se puso de pie y el otro chico lo siguió enseguida y se alejaron un poco del grupo.

-Iba a decírtelo hoy, pero creo que Nagisa se me adelantó-respondió Haru con timidez al tiempo que miraba a los ojos al más alto, entonces suspiró y completó- así estaremos juntos en la misma ciudad.

-Aunque me siento muy halagado, me gustaría que tomes en cuenta otras opciones.

-Ya lo hice y la Todai(*) me ofrece la mejor opción de beca, Rin dice que su equipo de natación cuenta con los mejores récords de los últimos años, además de que tienen un buen programa de Arte.

-Si es así, entonces me alegra mucho tu decisión.

-También quería hablarte de otra cosa, es una propuesta que tengo para ti, pero si no puedes hacerlo no hay problema.

-No puedo decirte si acepto o no si no me cuentas.

-Tienes razón...Rin me ha dicho que las pruebas físicas que imponen en los entrenamientos del equipo universitario son muy fuertes y que es un filtro para los de nuevo ingreso y me insiste en que si no me preparo adecuadamente tal vez no me acepten ni en las reservas y es verdad, yo nunca he tenido el nivel de entrenamiento que llevaban en el Samezuka por lo que quería preguntarte si podrías ayudarme un poco con eso; si quieres podrías quedarte en mi casa durante esos días, sé que lo más probable es que ya quieras regresar a tu casa así que si no aceptas está bien.

Sousuke sopesó todas y cada una de las palabras del chico, estaba muy de acuerdo con las conjeturas de Rin, ciertamente Haru y sus amigos nunca llevaron un entrenamiento formal y eso le traería inconvenientes en su futuro, donde la competencia por los puestos en el equipo principal era feroz. Nanase necesitaba ayuda urgente y aunque quedaban sólo dos semanas para el inicio de las clases, tal vez podría ayudarlo a pasar al menos las primeras pruebas, ya estando en Tokio trabajarían más fuerte. Además de que sin saberlo Haru le estaba dando la oportunidad de aplazar su regreso a casa un poco más, aun no le contaba al más bajo sobre los problemas que le esperaban al volver a su casa y esperaba no tener que tocar ese tema aún.

-No te preocupes, veremos que tanto podemos avanzar en estas dos semanas que quedan y en cuanto a lo de volver a mi casa, mientras le llame a mi madre diariamente no habrá problema.

-Gracias Sousuke, te prometo que me esforzaré mucho.

-No hay que agradecer, al contrario, me siento contento de pasar tiempo de calidad contigo.

Haru le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que volvía a tomar su mano, ambos se quedaron admirando el mar en silencio por unos minutos, Sousuke se sintió lleno de paz y atesoró en su memoria los recuerdos de esa noche, donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió libre. Los dos chicos aun ignoraban todas las cosas que vivirían en el futuro pero mientras estuvieran juntos todo sería mas fácil.

La calma de la noche fue interrumpida por los gritos de Nagisa, quien los llamaba porque comenzarían a contar historias de terror, lo cual en opinión del rubio era muy efectivo para el reto que se habían impuesto de ver juntos el amanecer, reto que nadie cumplió porque casi todos se durmieron poco después de la medianoche; al final sólo Sousuke y Rin se quedaron despiertos mientras recordaban todas y cada una de sus vivencias juntos, definitivamente esa noche sería inolvidable para todos.

 

El reloj despertador sonó por toda la casa de los Nanase al marcar las 7:00 am y fue apagado de un golpe por una enorme mano, Sousuke talló con fuerza sus párpados y se dispuso a comenzar el día, no sin antes palpar a ciegas el otro lado de la cama y darse cuenta de que el lugar estaba vacío. El de ojos azul verdoso ya se imaginaba donde podría estar su acompañante; el dueño de la casa se levantaba aun mas temprano que él y se dirigía directamente a tomar sus acostumbrados baños en la tina así que se levantó y fue en su búsqueda.

Nanase se sentía totalmente en paz y comunión con el líquido vital contenido en su pileta, apreciaba el silencio en su hogar porque lo ayudaba a meditar, pero alcanzó a escuchar el ruido del despertador y bufó inconforme, su inquilino había despertado y estaba seguro de que ya venía a importunarlo.

Sousuke entró al baño y observó que Haruka no hacía ningún intento por salir de su bañera, entonces el pelinegro sacó su brazo del agua y lo extendió hacia el más alto, tal como hacía con Makoto cuando éste iba por él para irse juntos a la escuela, pero su novio no entendió el gesto.

-¿Podrías sacar tu lindo trasero del agua? Se está haciendo tarde para irnos a correr-espetó el enorme chico mientras el más bajo se incorporaba de la bañera sin ayuda y volvía a bufar inconforme.

A pesar de que Sousuke llevaba unos pocos días en la casa de Haru, ya habían establecido una rutina: salían temprano a correr, volvían para darse un baño y almorzar, luego iban al Iwatobi SC Returns para disponer de la piscina que el entrenador Sasabe les estaba proporcionando sin costo alguno, ahí mismo comían y después de un receso trabajaban en el pequeño gimnasio que había en el lugar, al atardecer volvían a la casa, cenaban y se dormían temprano. Todo ésto lo hacían diariamente, descansando sólo los domingos, y el descanso para Yamazaki consistía en sólo salir a trotar por la playa. Sousuke planeó cada una de las etapas del entrenamiento pero tuvo que hacerle varias modificaciones en la marcha ya que descubrió que Haruka no tenía una buena condición física además de que su dieta era monótona.

-No me sorprendería que tuvieras anemia-aseveró el enorme chico al revisar la alacena y la nevera del pelinegro, encontrando únicamente caballa en todas sus modalidades, arroz, algo de vegetales y huevos-tendremos que hacer cambios en tu dieta, porque no sobrevivirás a los entrenamientos; además de que necesitamos aumentar tu masa muscular, estás demasiado delgado.

-Yo sólo como caballa-fue la monótona respuesta del pelinegro.

-¿Sabes cuantas calorías consume un atleta de alto rendimiento? cerca de 5000 y estoy seguro que tu apenas consumes la mitad, pero si te niegas a hacer variaciones tal vez tengas que comer caballa espolvoreada con proteína en polvo.

-Me niego- A Haru se le revolvió el estómago al recordar el desagradable sabor de la proteína en polvo.

Yamazaki se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, se sentía exasperado porque Nanase era demasiado reacio a los cambios y no sólo los referentes a su dieta.

-El día de hoy harás calentamiento nadando los 4 estilos, harás 100 metros de cada uno, ¿entendido?-le indicó cierto día Yamazaki a Nanase, al tiempo que observaba su libreta.

-Yo sólo nado estilo libre, puedo hacer los 400 metros libres si quieres.

-Cualquier entrenador pone a sus nadadores a practicar los 4 estilos independientemente de su especialidad, si te lo ordenan tendrás que hacerlo.

-Entonces paso, me da pereza- fue la respuesta final del chico de ojos azul profundo y luego se hundió por completo en la alberca.

-¿Dónde quedó su promesa de trabajar duramente?-que quejó Sousuke mientras volvía a apretar el puente de su nariz.

 

El silencio que solía reinar en la casa de los Nanase se veía interrumpido por las respiraciones agitadas de los dos jóvenes que la habitaban. Ambos chicos estaban recostados de lado en el sillón de la sala mientras se devoraban las ansias que sentían uno por el otro. Haru ya le había quitado la camiseta a Sousuke y se deleitaba tocando los músculos de esa imponente espalda y el más alto saciaba su sed en la boca del contrario a la vez que sus manos poco a poco iban descubriendo la nívea piel que lo tenía obsesionado. Ya estaba llenando de besos el cuello de Haruka cuando ambos escucharon el timbre.

-No abras la puerta, si nos quedamos callados se irán-murmuró el más alto contra la piel más blanca y entonces el timbre sonó por segunda vez.

-Debo atender, tal vez sea algo urgente-y el timbre sonó por tercera vez.

Sousuke maldijo por lo bajo, apenas tenían tiempo libre por causa del entrenamiento de Haru y ese tiempo era absorbido por sus amigos, ya que éstos los visitaban constantemente y sin avisar. A veces llegaba Nagisa acompañado de Rei para jugar videojuegos, otras veces llegaba el rubio y se invitaba a comer, e incluso llegaba no sólo con el peliazul, sino también con Ai y Momo, y decidían que era una buena idea organizar una pijamada. El único que no pasaba por la casa de Nanase era Makoto, pero no habría que ser muy listo para saber el motivo.

-Está bien, pero me lo compensarás luego-convino el de ojos claros con un suspiro que exhaló sobre el cuello húmedo de Haru y la sensación erizó la piel más pálida.

-Te lo compensaré pero por favor ponte de nuevo tu camisa-Yamazaki por fin lo soltó y se incorporó del sillón, entonces Haruka se acomodó la camiseta intentando cubrir su naciente erección y respirando hondo abrió la puerta encontrándose así con su vecino Makoto Tachibana.

-¡Haru! ¿Cómo estás, porque tardaste tanto en atender, acaso estás enfermo?-fueron las preguntas de su mejor amigo, quien siempre veló por su bienestar.

-Estoy bien Makoto en serio.

-¿De verdad? no lo parece, tus mejillas están sonrojadas y te vez sudoroso, ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes fiebre?- el de ojos verdes se apresuró a tocar la frente de su amigo para comprobar su temperatura corporal pero retiró su mano a medio camino al ver a un Sousuke sin camisa acercarse al umbral de la puerta.

-Te aseguro que Haruka se encuentra muy bien de salud Tachibana-fue el saludo de Sousuke al recién llegado.

-Parece que llegué en mal momento, mejor vengo después Haru- Makoto se sintió muy incómodo y un tanto herido por lo que hizo amago de irse pero su mejor amigo se lo impidió.

-No es un mal momento, pasa por favor Makoto.

-No te preocupes Haru, de hecho sólo venía a invitarte a cenar mañana, los gemelos te extrañan mucho.

-Y yo a ellos, si no he ido a visitarlos es por mi entrenamiento.

-Lo sé y se los he explicado, pero ya sabes como son, están sensibles porque falta poco para que nos vayamos a Tokio.

-Diles que mañana nos vemos y que me quedaré un rato a jugar-fue la respuesta de Nanase, pero se sentía un poco mal porque Sousuke se quedaría solo en la casa.

-Ah por cierto se me olvidaba que Yamazaki también está invitado, mis padres quieren conocerlo.

-Entonces ahí estaremos los dos, dile a tus padres que les agradezco la invitación-esta vez fue el turno de Sousuke de responder.

-Se los diré, nos vemos mañana-se despidió el castaño con una sonrisa forzada.

-Hasta mañana Makoto-se despidió el pelinegro, pero su amigo se giró y se fue deprisa, entonces volteó a ver a su novio-Te dije que te pusieras tu camisa.

-Así te ahorro la molestia de quitármela de nuevo, ¿no crees?-fue la respuesta mordaz del moreno.

 

Los dos chicos de pelo negro se presentaron muy puntuales a la cena en casa de los Tachibana, el más bajo tocó la puerta y fue recibido por un par de niños que se le abalanzaron apenas lo vieron.

-¡Haru-niichan! ¡Haru-niichan! ¿Porqué no habías venido?-fueron los reclamos de los dos niños, entonces Haruka se agachó a su altura y los abrazó.

-Perdón por no venir antes, lo que pasa es que estoy entrenando mucho y a veces llego muy cansado-el pelinegro revolvió la cabellera de los dos niños, mientras Sousuke los observaba en silencio y éste no pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver al inexpresivo chico comportarse con tanta efusividad.

Conforme pasaban los días Yamazaki iba descubriendo más facetas de la vida y de la personalidad de Haru y eso sólo lo dejaba cada vez más prendado; por ejemplo ahora sabía los motivos por los que Nanase vivía solo, sobre la relación tan estrecha que tuvo con su abuela, que una vez tuvo un perro y que le gustaba alimentar a los gatos del vecindario. Sousuke quería conocer todo sobre de él, sobre su vida, sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, todo lo referente al pelinegro le fascinaba. El más alto volvió a la realidad cuando unas pequeñas manos jalaron su camiseta.

-¡Wow eres enorme!-gritaron los gemelos al unísono.

-Es más alto que mi onii-chan-comentó el pequeño Ren y su hermana lo secundó enseguida.

-Y también soy más fuerte-comentó orgulloso el joven mientras alzaba a los dos chicos al mismo tiempo. Los niños gritaron por la sorpresa y se rieron a carcajadas.

-Niños, sean educados y dejen pasar a los muchachos, la cena ya casi está lista y deben estar hambrientos- la señora Tachibana apareció en el umbral mientras se secaba las manos con una servilleta-Tu debes ser Sousuke, las vecinas me han hablado mucho de ti-completó la mujer con una gran sonrisa. El aludido bajó a los gemelos y se presentó con la amable señora.

-Yamazaki Sousuke, un placer y gracias por la invitación.

-No tienes que agradecer y pasen por favor, Makoto ya llegó pero está ayudándome a poner la mesa.

La cena transcurrió con mucha amenidad, el moreno se sintió relajado al sentirse rodeado por la cordial familia del castaño, incluso los gemelos tuvieron una pequeña riña por el asiento contiguo a su nuevo amigo. Cuando terminaron de cenar los niños se llevaron a Haru y a Makoto para jugar videojuegos mientras la señora Tachibana le pidió a Sousuke ayuda para recoger la mesa y ésto al más alto le pareció algo sospechoso.

-Es una lástima que mi marido no haya podido cenar con nosotros, él también quería conocerte, pero ya será en otra ocasión.

-Estoy seguro que así será señora.

-Es verdad lo que dije sobre las vecinas, más de una me ha contado sobre ese muchacho tan alto y guapo y sobre todo servicial que se está quedando con Haru.

-Bueno, una de las cosas que me enseñó mi madre fue a ser amable con la gente mayor-le respondió el muchacho mientras le ayudaba a llevar la loza a la cocina y recordaba las veces que le ayudó a la ancianita que vivía al principio de la escalinata.

-Lo que me extraña es que Makoto no te había mencionado antes, ¿Tu no estudiabas en Iwatobi verdad?

-Yo estudiaba en el Samezuka, soy amigo de la infancia de Rin Matsuoka y por medio de él conocí a Haruka y a los demás.

-¡Ah ya veo! Rin es muy buen amigo de mi hijo, aunque siempre ha sido más cercano a Haru, se conocen desde muy pequeños. Yo fui muy amiga de la abuela de Haru, no se si sabías que ella lo crió.

-Lo sé, los padres de Haruka siempre han viajado y lo dejaban con ella.

-Asi es, Haru no creció con sus padres, incluso prefirió quedarse en Iwatobi en vez de irse con ellos luego de que murió la señora. Haru ha formado parte de nuestra familia desde entonces, su abuela me pidió que no lo dejara desamparado y así lo he hecho. A pesar de eso él siempre ha sido muy solitario por eso me siento muy contenta de que haga más amigos, aunque tu eres más que eso, ¿no es así?.

Sousuke no sabía ni como responder a la pregunta de la señora, entonces ella le sonrió comprensiva.

-No es necesario que me expliques nada, las madres tenemos un sexto sentido que nos permite ver un poco más allá, por eso también conozco el motivo por el que mi hijo no visita a Haru desde que te estás quedando en su casa. Quiero a Haru como si fuera mi hijo y lo conozco bien, es muy callado y retraído y siempre tuve el temor de que nunca encontrara a la persona adecuada para el y se quedara solo. No te voy a negar que me hubiera gustado que Makoto fuera esa persona, pero Haru lo ve como el hermano que nunca tuvo, además ya te ha elegido a ti.

-Señora, yo no se que decirle.

-Sólo prométeme que cuidarás de Haru ahora que se van a la Universidad, por primera vez estará por su cuenta, en una ciudad que no conoce y Makoto estará en otra escuela. También te pido que le tengas paciencia a mi hijo, él necesita tiempo para asimilar las cosas y poder seguir con su vida, y espero que cuando eso pase ustedes puedan llegar a ser amigos.

-Le prometo que pondré todo de mi parte.

-Gracias hijo, ahora ya puedes irte a jugar videojuegos, el interrogatorio ha terminado- la señora le dedicó una sonrisa tan encantadora que hasta se sonrojó.

-Gracias a usted por aceptarme señora- entonces la señora se le acercó y lo abrazó, sonrojando aun más al chico de ojos azul claro.

 

-Maldito Tachibana-musitaba entre dientes Sousuke Yamazaki, mientras observaba desde el umbral de la cocina al dueño de la casa que lo hospedaba desde hacía unos días, éste al parecer ni se daba por enterado del escrutinio por parte de su invitado, ya que estaba absorto en la preparación del almuerzo consistente en filete de caballa frita, arroz blanco y huevos revueltos.

Haru usaba como siempre su típico delantal azul marino con bordes azul claro, adornado con un simpático delfín en el frente, debajo de dicha prenda sólo usaba su traje de baño pero esto era un hábito del pelinegro desde siempre, no se perdonaría a si mismo si sus preciados bañadores se manchaban con gotas de aceite. Esto podría considerarse una escena normal en la casa de los Nanase, pero para su invitado era una vista nueva que lo había dejado mudo de la impresión.

-Serás cabrón Tachibana-seguía murmurando el de ojos claros, ahora comprendía otro de los motivos por los que el castaño estaba tan prendado del pelinegro y no salía de la casa de éste; pero en definitiva no podía culparlo.

Tampoco podía comprender cómo era que ya se sentía tan "entusiasmado" al ver a su novio usando una prenda tan simple, pero a la vez tan provocadora. Las cintas azul pálido del delantal marcaban con sutileza la blanca y suave piel de Haruka, dejando ver los cada día más marcados músculos de ésta-prueba inequívoca de que su método de entrenamiento estaba dando resultados-y ni que decir del lindo trasero del chico.

-Es una lástima que traiga ese molesto traje de baño-se lamentó mentalmente Yamazaki, pero al mismo tiempo se dió una palmada en el frente ya que se estaba comportando como todo un pervertido, pero a fin de cuentas seguía siendo un adolescente y no lo podía evitar, tal vez necesitaría toma otra ducha, esta vez con agua helada. Mientras el chico sopesaba la idea fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos por una suave voz.

-Si ya terminaste de observarme, ¿Podrías ayudarme a poner el café por favor?-le pidió Haru sin voltear a mirarlo ya que estaba partiendo unos vegetales.

-¿Cómo rayos supiste que yo?...-el más alto se sintió sorprendido y muy avergonzado se sentirse descubierto y sintió sus orejas arder, signo de que muy a su pesar estaba sonrojado.

-Puedo oler desde hace rato el aroma de tu loción-respondió Haruka con simpleza mientras alzaba los hombros.

Sousuke ya no respondió y se acercó a uno de los estantes para sacar el café y el paquete de filtros, llenó la jarra con agua del grifo y procedió a prender la cafetera, su novio no compartía su adicción por el café-Haru prefería el té-pero el pelinegro había desempolvado una vieja pero funcional cafetera que era de su padre para facilitársela al más alto. Tal vez fuera un detalle pequeño, pero era muy significativo ya que ese era del modo de Haru de hacerlo sentir bienvenido en su hogar.

El de ojos claros seguía preparando el café mirando de reojo a Haru, quien ahora estaba sazonando unos filetes de caballa. Nanase ni por enterado se daba de la clase de reacciones que estaba causando en Sousuke, quien recordó que ya tenía varios días sin realizar ningún tipo de actividades interesantes con su chico y todo era gracias a sus queridos y entrometidos amigos, pero suspiró aliviado al recordar que tanto Rei como Makoto estaban de vacaciones con sus respectivas familias y que Nagisa había entrado a cursos de regularización, por lo que ya no tendrían ningún tipo de interrupción.

Sousuke sonrió para si mismo y se decidió a hacer su movimiento, acercándose con sigilo a su adorable presa, quien ya estaba cocinado su caballa en la sartén.

-¿Y que hay para almorzar?-preguntó el enorme chico a la vez que se aproximaba al pelinegro, pegándose lo suficiente a éste como para mirar el contenido de la sartén desde su hombro; el moreno sabía que su pregunta era realmente tonta, era como cuestionar el color de cielo, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para aproximarse a Haru.

-Lo de siempre-contestó parcamente el ojiazul pero se sobresaltó un poco al sentir al más alto detrás de él sin previo aviso.

-Huele bastante bien-tenía que admitir que aunque creyó en un principio que terminaría asqueado de comer caballa tres veces al día, no se había fastidiado para nada porque Nanase era un excelente cocinero. Pero en ese momento no estaba alabando el olor de la comida, sino que había pegado su nariz a la piel de la nuca del más bajo aspirando su aroma, Haru olía a una agradable mezcla jabón, loción y un tenue dejo de agua clorada. Sousuke sonrió tenuemente al sentir como su acompañante se tensó al sentir el roce de su nariz.

-Gracias, espero te guste la comida y no estés cansado de comer caballa-Haru se estremeció y casi tiró la espátula con la que estaba guisando al sentir los labios de su novio besando su nuca.

-No sólo me gusta tu comida, la verdad es que me gusta todo lo que haces-le susurró contra la piel, mientras rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos el cuerpo más pequeño, pegando así su torso y sus fuertes caderas contra la espalda y trasero de Haru, todo ésto a la vez que no despegaba su boca de aquella piel tan pálida, pero el pelinegro estaba más concentrado en darle la vuelta a sus filetes que en dejarse llevar por sus caricias.

Sousuke bufó frustrado, no podía creer que Haruka le prestara más atención a su estúpido pescado que a él, por lo que reforzó su ataque metiendo sus dedos dentro del bañador, rozando con insistencia los afilados huesos de su cadera.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-respondió el pelinegro con voz neutra, pero apretaba el mango de la sartén y la espátula como si la vida se le fuera si los soltaba.

Aunque atesoraba el tiempo que pasaba con sus amigos, él también deseaba estar a solas con su novio y no habían tenido muchas oportunidades para eso; pero tampoco quería que su almuerzo se quemara, por lo que le dió una última vuelta al pescado, comprobando en efecto que estaba bien cocido, apenas iba a apagar la estufa cuando una enorme mano se le adelantó y lo hizo por él.

-Creo que el desayuno ya está listo, lástima que lo comeremos frío- Sousuke giró a Haru tomándolo de la cintura, lo alzó con facilidad y lo sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina dándole un beso hambriento que el más bajo correspondió gustoso.

Sousuke sabía que la caballa estaba deliciosa, pero estaba seguro que Haru era aún más exquisito y estaba listo para devorarlo por completo.

(*)Contracción de Tokio Daigaku, la Universidad de Tokio.


	6. CAPITULO VI

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, este trabajo ha sido realizado sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias del Capítulo: Yaoi, OOC, leve lime y bullying.

*Reeditado el 31 de Enero de 2017*

CAPITULO VI

El verano había sido un episodio muy dulce tanto para Haru y -sorpresivamente- también para Sousuke, la convivencia había sido idílica y cada uno deseaba en su interior que dicho verano no tuviera fin. Desafortunadamente el momento de ser realistas había llegado y la pareja de jóvenes pasaba la última noche en la casa de los Nanase en vela, ésto a pesar de que habían pasado los últimos días empacando, cubriendo los muebles y vaciando la nevera y la despensa; la casa del pelinegro quedaría deshabitada y no recibiría a su dueño hasta las vacaciones navideñas. Los dos chicos de cabello negro yacían en la cama recostados uno frente al otro, mientras conversaban tranquilamente.

-No olvides los folletos y sobre todo los mapas del campus, cuando lleguemos allá te conseguiré las guías del transporte público, aunque sería mas práctico que usaras las aplicaciones del celular, pero no eres muy afecto a usarlo- señaló Yamazaki a la vez que sonreía un tanto burlón, intentando enmascarar la verdadera preocupación que sentía por su novio. Sabía que Haru no era precisamente del tipo de personas que se extravían con facilidad-cómo él- pero se sentía en la obligación de ayudarlo en su transición, además se lo había prometido a la señora Tachibana.

-Lo sé pero ya tengo todo guardado en mi mochila, te aseguro que no me perderé, al menos no antes que tu- le contraatacó Nanase lo cual causó una sonora carcajada en el más alto.

-Esta vez te dejaré disfrutar de tu pequeña victoria, pero no te acostumbres demasiado- los dos chicos rieron con ganas y luego se quedaron unos segundos en el más cómodo de los silencios, entonces Sousuke recordó una situación muy bochornosa que había sucedido más temprano.

-Este, ehm, quiero pedirte disculpas de nuevo por lo de hace rato, se que fué algo incómodo.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema Sousuke, en serio-respondió el pelinegro pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa pálido.

-Insisto, no quiero que pienses que lo hice a propósito, creí que me había deshecho de esas cosas- el de ojos azul claro se llevó ambas manos a la cara y le fue imposible no recordar el suceso: había salido de la ducha y le había pedido a Haruka que le pasara de su maleta unos calcetines, pero el más bajo encontró un paquete de preservativos escondidos en dichos calcetines; era cierto que Yamazaki siempre los guardaba entre sus pertenencias "por si acaso" pero esta vez estaba seguro que cierto pelirrojo entrometido había sembrado la evidencia en su maleta en venganza a quien sabe qué.

-Yo entiendo que has tenido relaciones íntimas con otras personas en el pasado, es normal que esperes lo mismo conmigo- Haru no pudo evitar desviar su mirada al decir estas palabras.

-¡No espero eso de ti! Bueno no es que no lo deseé pero...arrgg-El más alto frunció el ceño intentando reorganizar sus ideas- Yo solía pasar de inmediato a la parte física y no me daba el tiempo de conocer a la persona, pero ahora las cosas son distintas. He disfrutado mucho este tiempo juntos y no quiero apresurar nada.

Cada palabra dicha por Sousuke estaba llena de sinceridad, ya que había descubierto que la verdadera intimidad iba mucho más allá del sexo. Atesoraba todas las experiencias adquiridas en ese verano con Haru: las conversaciones después de la cena, las pequeñas riñas durante los entrenamientos, las caminatas por la playa, las noches que pasaron en la misma cama, sitio donde sólo dormían y se besaban un poco. A veces, cuando el dolor en su hombro era insoportable y le impedía dormir, se recostaba sobre su hombro sano y se dedicaba a observar a Haruka dormitar, luego extendía su mano y tocaba los lacios mechones del cabello del más bajo, incluso se atrevía a acariciar sus mejillas y rozaba con el pulgar sus finos labios; el sólo hecho de tener al pelinegro a su lado le daba una gran paz y lo motivaba a seguir adelante, aunque a veces ni siquiera tenía en claro que iba a hacer con su vida ahora que la natación había terminado para él.

-Yo también aprecio el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado a entrenar.- Nanase sintió una muy agradable opresión en el pecho al recordar todo lo que vivió ese verano al lado de su ahora pareja, a aquél chico antes tan acostumbrado a la soledad ya no le gustaba la idea de dormir ni de vivir solo y el mero pensamiento le causaba aflicción.

-No tienes que agradecer, además nuestro entrenamiento no ha terminado, aun falta mucho por hacer; espero no olvides lo que hablamos la otra vez, es importante.

-Está bien, lo prometo.

-¿Sabes algo? Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco, ya pasa de la medianoche y a Tachibana le dará un ataque si llegamos tarde a la estación.- comentó el más alto con cierta burla al recordar que había cambiado su boleto de avión para viajar con los dos amigos por tren, para desgracia del castaño.

-No puedo dormir, supongo que son los nervios del viaje.

-Yo tampoco, aunque tengo una idea de lo que podríamos hacer para pasar el rato- respondió Yamazaki de manera sugerente a la vez que tomaba a Haru por la cintura y lo acercaba a su cuerpo, cerrando la distancia entre ambas bocas.

Pronto pasaron de los besos cálidos a las caricias por encima y sobre todo por debajo de la ropa, Sousuke tocaba la espalda del pelinegro con apenas la punta de sus dedos, lo que le generaba agradables escalofríos al más bajo. Haruka sentía mucha ansiedad al sentir la calidez de la piel más bronceada, se sentía abrumado ante la intensidad de los besos y de las caricias de su novio; puede que no tuviera experiencia en el campo pero intuía que para Sousuke era cada vez más difícil contenerse y para su sorpresa él se sentía igual, por lo que quiso atreverse a llegar un poco más lejos.

-Sousuke, quiero intentar algo- Nanase hablaba entre jadeos a la vez que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¿Ehh? ¿Que quieres intentar?- el moreno se sintió un tanto descolocado ante la súbita declaración del pelinegro.

-Quisiera...es decir quiero hacer lo que me hiciste tu a mi- Haru sintió su rostro y orejas arder.

-¿Podrías ser un poco más específico?

-Lo que me hiciste en el dormitorio del Samezuka...quiero probarlo- Esta vez el nadador de estilo libre ni siquiera pudo verlo a la cara.

-Ahh...entiendo..¿Estás seguro? Porque no es necesario, no tienes que devolver la atención ni nada de eso.- Sousuke tomó la barbilla del pálido chico y lo instó a mirarlo de frente.

-Lo sé, aun así quiero hacerlo.

-Bien...entonces deja voy por algo que tengo en la mochila.-Yamazaki se incorporó para tomar un preservativo, pero una mano lo detuvo del brazo.

-La vez anterior no necesitamos nada, creo que así estaremos bien.

-Bueno, si es así, entonces soy todo tuyo-El más alto le guiñó el ojo de manera muy sensual lo cuál sólo causó que al pelinegro se le subieran todos los colores al rostro.

Entonces Nanase se colocó encima de su novio y lo besó en los labios, se separó de él y lo observó dubitativo.

-No sé por donde empezar- Admitió un tanto avergonzado.

-Puedes empezar haciendo las mismas cosas que te hice yo a ti, estoy seguro de que no lo has olvidado.

-No podría olvidarlo nunca- el de Iwatobi sonrió tímidamente y se acercó de nuevo a besar a su acompañante, esta vez sin prisas.

Bajó por el cuello de Sousuke a la vez que sus manos se colaron por debajo de la camiseta del más alto, subiéndola poco a poco hasta que logró quitársela, teniendo así ese imponente torso desnudo y a su total disposición, por lo que comenzó a llenarlo de besos suaves. El destinatario de tales caricias ya no podía contener sus jadeos y menos cuando sintió cómo la suave lengua de su pareja paseaba por uno de sus pezones y luego siguió su camino bajando por el abdomen. Haruka solía ser del tipo pasivo cuando se trataba de ese tipo de encuentros, eran contadas las veces que él tomaba la iniciativa, pero cuando lo hacía era bastante estimulante y sobre todo satisfactorio. El moreno se encontraba en un mundo de ensoñación hasta que una suave voz lo sacó del trance.

-¿Quieres sentarte o prefieres quedarte acostado?

-Acostado está bien, es más cómodo para ambos.-Acto seguido, Yamazaki cerró de nuevo los ojos y alzó un poco sus caderas, ayudándole a Nanase a bajar su ropa interior, liberando así su erección.

-Hazlo con calma y si te cansas puedes hacerlo con tu mano.

Haru sólo asintió y procedió a lamer la punta del pene con decisión, causándole a su chico un estremecimiento tal que hasta arqueó la espalda.

-¿Acaso hay algo que no sepas hacer bien?- fue la respuesta jadeante del ex nadador del Samezuka, mientras se aferraba a las sábanas blancas al sentir la calidez de la boca del pelinegro, la humedad de su saliva, el suave roce de sus dientes y las exquisitas caricias de su suave lengua.

 

Makoto ya se encontraba dentro de la estación de trenes en compañía de sus familiares, a pesar de ésto estaba hecho un manojo de nervios al ver que no llegaba su mejor amigo, hasta que por fin pudo divisarlo en la distancia.

-¡Haru! ¡Llegaste muy tarde, es que te quedaste dormido! Debí ir a tu casa a despertarte.

-Lo siento Makoto, se me hizo algo tarde porque cerré la casa y fui a dejarle mis respetos a la abuela, no podia irme sin despedirme de ella.

-Perdóname Haru, debí acompañarte con tu abuela-respondió el castaño algo triste y avergonzado por el reclamo.

-No te preocupes, Sousuke me acompañó- fue hasta ese momento que Tachibana reparó el el más alto, pero decidió ignorarlo cambiando el tema.

-Oye Haru estoy tan nervioso que hasta me duele el estómago, es más ni siquiera pude dormir.

-Que curioso, nosotros tampoco pudimos dormir, aunque no fue precisamente por estrés.-Esta vez fue Sousuke el que contestó, definitivamente ya se estaba cansando de que el de ojos verdes lo ignorara cada vez que se veían.

-Ah, aquí estás Yamazaki.

-Buenos dias para ti también Tachibana- aseveró el más alto con el mayor sarcasmo posible.

Makoto sólo pudo fruncir el ceño irritado y Haruka suspiró resignado al quedarse de nuevo en medio de la llamada "guerra de miradas" de los dos enormes chicos, entonces el de ojos azules recordó que habían comprado los boletos del tren consecutivos, por lo que él tendría que viajar en medio de los otros dos y no pudo evitar volver a suspirar, esperando que algun dia los dos hombres más importantes de su vida pudieran llevarse bien.

La guerra de miradas fue interrumpida por Nagisa, Rei y Gou, quienes llegaron con una pequeña pancarta de despedida y unos bocadillos para acompañarlos en su viaje.

-Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai, les prometemos que cuidaremos muy bien de nuestro club y que mejoraremos los resultados obtenidos- fue la solemne promesa de Rei, mientras les dedicaba la mejor de sus reverencias e intentaba contener sus lágrimas.

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Haru-chan! ¡No se olviden de nosotros!-El que no pudo contenerse fue Nagisa, quien se abalanzó sobre sus amigos entre llantos e hipidos.

-Tranquilo Nagisa, no llores. Recuerda lo que te dije una vez, que aunque estemos separados, siempre estaremos conectados- le habló Haru con ternura mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sollozar al despedirse de sus amigos, entonces sintió una enorme mano revolver sus cabellos.

-No creí que fueras del tipo sentimental, aunque supongo que viene de familia.

-¡Lo que pasa es que eres un insensible de lo peor Sousuke-kun!- la chica no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le daba un abrazo a su amigo- Mi onii-chan me mandó decirte que no te olvides de escribirle en cuanto llegues a tu casa.

-No te preocupes, tengo un par de cosas que quiero contarle.

Los tres jóvenes se despidieron de sus seres queridos y se subieron al tren que los llevaría hasta su futuro, por supuesto que jamás se olvidarían de sus amigos, pero un alegre rubio ocuparía siempre un lugar especial en sus corazones. El rostro lloroso de Nagisa fue lo último que perdieron de vista conforme avanzaba el tren.

 

Si Haru pudiera describir con un sólo adjetivo a la ciudad de Tokio, éste sería, sin lugar a dudas: "frenético".

Haruka se sentía extraño y fuera de lugar dentro de una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo, diametralmente opuesta a su pequeña ciudad costera, incluso se sentía asfixiado en medio del embotellamiento en el que quedó atrapado su taxi. Por la ventana del automóvil pudo divisar las grandes masas de personas cruzando las avenidas y su garganta se irritó al sentir la espesa contaminación. Pero también estaba consciente de que ya no podía huirle a su destino, por lo que respiró hondo y se bajó del taxi que había abordado en la estación de trenes, donde se había despedido temporalmente de Sousuke y de Makoto, ya que cada uno tomaría un rumbo distinto.

Por fin había llegado a la Todai y se quedó pasmado al ver por primera vez la imponente puerta roja del campus, la famosa "Akamon" que recibía a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso. Mientras el amable taxista lo ayudaba a bajar sus pertenencias, de nuevo respiró hondo y se apresuró a pagar la exorbitante tarifa del taxi, y ahora si, con sus maletas en mano se perdió entre la multitud de estudiantes que ingresaban al campus Komaba, en cuyo interior se encontraba la Facultad de Ciencias y Artes donde Nanase estudiaría Arte y Diseño, todo gracias a su beca deportiva completa.

Dentro del campus estaban los stands donde se daba información sobre las diferentes carreras de la Facultad, la ubicación de los salones de clase y se daba orientación sobre la localización de los dormitorios, los comedores y los hospitales. Haruka hubiera preferido rentar una habitación en la pensión que ocupaba Makoto, pero le quedaba muy lejos de la Universidad y había descubierto que las pensiones aledañas estaban saturadas y tenían lista de espera; por lo que tuvo que conformarse con una habitación individual en el campus, éstas tenían poca demanda por el costo, pero decidió pedirle más dinero de mesada a sus padres y éstos aceptaron sin reclamar, a fin de cuentas ellos no pagarían un centavo por su colegiatura.

El pelinegro se encontraba hambriento luego de un par de horas haciendo fila, pero al menos ya tenía los horarios de sus clases y la llave de su habitación, fue a dicho sitio a dejar sus pertenencias y se dirigió al comedor más cercano, no podía perder más tiempo porque aún le quedaba un lugar más por visitar: el campus Hongo, donde se encontraban los equipos deportivos. Sintió un hueco en el estómago al entrar al campus y observar los stands de orientación de cada deporte, su mirada azul tembló al ver el letrero del equipo de Natación.

Chicos y chicas de su edad hacían fila ordenadamente y Haru se acercó en silencio, cuando por fin llegó su turno lo esperaba una cara conocida:

-¡Nanase-kun! ¡Que gusto verte por aquí!-fueron las efusivas palabras de Seijirou Mikoshiba.

-Gracias por la oportunidad Mikoshiba-senpai- Haru le dedicó una pequeña reverencia.

-Rin-kun me advirtió que eras muy serio pero no creí que fuera para tanto, no hay necesidad de reverencias que somos compañeros de equipo y espero seamos amigos- Mikoshiba se levantó de su asiento y le dió una palmada en el hombro al pelinegro que casi lo hizo tropezar.

-Gracias por la hospitalidad- le agradeció Nanase sinceramente aunque con su usual estilo inexpresivo.

-En fin, pasemos a la parte seria del asunto: necesito que llenes esta forma con tus datos y numeros de tus contactos en caso de emergencia, también debes apuntar tu talla de bañador, gorro y de pantalón deportivo y el tipo de goggles que usas, por lo pronto te entregaré la llave de tu casillero.

-¿No puedo usar mis trajes de baño? La marca que uso es la única que me ajusta bien.

-No hay problema en los entrenamientos pero en competencia tendrás que usar los del patrocinador Nanase-kun.

-Entiendo.

-Mañana debes presentarte a las 7 en punto en la Arena Gotenshita, ahí se presentarán los de nuevo ingreso, conocerás a los entrenadores y al resto del equipo, te entregarán tu uniforme y te explicarán el proceso de selección.

-La Arena Gotenshita se encuentra en este campus, ¿no es asi?

-Así es, tengo entendido que tu estudiarás en Komaba así que no te quedará muy lejos- Mikoshiba se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego le sonrió a Haru- Tengo una gran idea, ¿te gustaría conocer la piscina el día de hoy?, ya casi termino con los de nuevo ingreso y podría llevarte.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-No es molestia, considéralo una cortesía de tu nuevo senpai, estoy seguro de que harás grandes cosas en este equipo.

-Gracias, Mikoshiba-senpai.

Haruka esperó a que Seijirou terminara su turno y juntos fueron a Gotenshita, durante el camino escuchó paciente los parloteos del joven de cabellos anaranjados.

-...Y entonces le dije a mi hermanito que juntos debíamos luchar por conquistar el corazón de Gou-san y que el perdedor debía ser hombre y aceptar su derrota cuando llegara el momento.

-Que bien... disculpa, ¿todavía no llegamos?

-No desesperes Nanase-kun, por cierto, ¿alguna vez escuchaste a Gou-san hablar sobre mi?

-Creo que no, lo siento.

-Gou-san debe ser muy tímida para hablar de esas cosas...

-Aqui es- Haruka sintió que se aceleraba su corazón.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Ahh si!, aquí es la Arena Gotenshita.

Haru ya no lo escuchó porque entró deprisa al lugar, el complejo deportivo era enorme y albergaba un gimnasio y salas para practicar diversos deportes, el pelinegro no dejó de buscar hasta que encontró en el fondo su objetivo: dos albercas olímpicas y dos semiolímpicas, sus ojos azules se iluminaron y su corazón se llenó de emoción.

-Parece que encontraste las piscinas por tu cuenta ¿eh Nanase-kun?- el nadador de dorso notó que el cuerpo de Haru temblaba, pero no le dió mucha importancia y siguió hablando- ¿Sabías que están climatizadas? Y no sólo eso, sino que el agua es excepcionalmente clara y cristalina debido a que cuentan con un avanzado sistema antibacterial...

Mikoshiba estaba dispuesto a seguir con su discurso aprendido del folleto promocional, pero se quedó estupefacto al ver que el de ojos azules no sólo se había desnudado en segundos, sino que había saltado a la alberca más cercana.

-Estoy seguro de que éste será un gran año- comentó el más alto para sí, a la vez que observaba como Haruka atravesaba la alberca una vez más.

 

Haru llegó puntual a la hora acordada al complejo deportivo, un entrenador adjunto organizó a los nadadores de primer año en fila y les indicó esperar por el resto del equipo y por el entrenador en jefe, quien llegó a los pocos minutos acompañado de otros asistentes, quienes llevaban los uniformes de los nuevo miembros. La primera orden del entrenador fue el "saludo a la piscina" donde todos sin excepción le ofrecieron una reverencia a las albercas.

-Buenos días a todos, yo soy el Entrenador Yamaguchi y quiero darles la más cordial bienvenida a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso que formarán parte de este equipo de Natación, ustedes dejaron en alto el nombre de sus respectivos institutos y esperamos que hagan lo mismo con esta Universidad, donde esperamos que sus marcas y desempeños mejoren cada día. Al ser ustedes de primer año conformarán al Equipo C, este equipo es temporal y se considera el primer filtro, si no lo pasan pueden ser dados de baja. De acuerdo a sus pruebas pueden ser elegibles para el Equipo B, que es la primera reserva y tienen derecho a participar en competencias como suplentes, si alguno de ustedes sobresale lo suficiente, puede probar suerte y ser aceptado en el Equipo A, donde sólo los mejores compiten en eventos nacionales e internacionales. El hecho de que alguno de ustedes llegue al Equipo A en su primer año o fracase en el C depende de su esfuerzo y compromiso tanto individual como en equipo, así que espero lo mejor de cada uno. A continuación pasaremos la lista y si son nombrados pasarán al frente y recogerán sus equipos.

Uno a uno fueron pasando los chicos y chicas a recoger sus pertenencias, hasta que llegó el turno del pelinegro.

-Nanase Haruka-chan.

-Disculpe, soy un chico-respondió el aludido, pudo escuchar algunas risas burlonas pero no le importó y se acercó a tomar sus cosas. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver que los colores del uniforme eran similares a los de Iwatobi: amarillo con azul y fondo blanco, pero a diferencia de su uniforme anterior, ése tenía en la espalda el símbolo de la universidad: dos hojas de ginkgo, una amarilla y otra azul.

Después de entregados los uniformes, se les informó que los entrenamientos comenzarían al día siguiente a la misma hora, los de nuevo ingreso agradecieron al entrenador y a sus asistentes con una respetuosa reverencia, el grupo se disolvió y las chicas se movieron a la piscina contigua para conocer a sus compañeras; Haru se disponía a buscar su casillero cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo.

-Disculpa, tu eres Nanase-kun, ¿no es verdad?

-Si, soy yo.

-Yo soy Ikuya Kirishima, también soy de primer año y mi especialidad es la braza- el muchacho que se presentaba era un tanto más bajo y delgado que Haru, su cabello lacio le caía sobre la frente y sus ojos eran grandes y anaranjados, lo que le daba un aspecto algo aniñado. Al pelinegro le pareció que el muchacho era un tanto tímido, pero a la vez amable al acercarse a hablar con el.

-Mucho gusto, Kirishima-kun.

-Perdona si soy entrometido, pero ¿eres tu el mismo Nanase que ganó el campeonato de relevos con el Instituto Iwatobi?

-Asi es.

-¿De verdad? Yo también estuve en esa competencia, estuvieron increíbles, nunca había visto a un equipo tan bueno.

-Gracias, eres muy amable- le respondió Haru en su típico tono monocorde.

-Espera un poco, quiero presentarte a alguien- el chico se alejó un momento y tiempo después llegó con un chico de cabellera muy rebelde y roja.

-Mira Asahi, te dije que él es el chico que vimos en las nacionales.

-¡Ah es verdad!, ¡Tus compañeros son muy buenos pero tu estuviste genial!- el pelirrojo se acercó a Nanase y lo saludó efusivo- por cierto soy Asahi Shiina, espero que nos podamos llevar muy bien.

-Yo también espero lo mismo, Shiina-kun- Haru estrechó la mano de Asahi con sinceridad, aunque se sentía algo avergonzado de los halagos que le hicieron los dos amigos, pero no había reparado en que alguien más los observaba.

-Vaya, no ha pasado ni un día y parece que Nanase ya tiene admiradores-Los tres chicos voltearon a ver al autor de tales palabras, un muchacho alto, de ojos y cabellos color miel, acompañado de otro chico de pelo negro y ojos rojos, el primero resopló burlón y continuó hablando- Creo que Nanase debería contarles también sobre el ridículo que hizo en las competencias regionales.

-Creo que no es muy educado hablar con alguien sin siquiera haberse presentado-comentó Ikuya bastante irritado por la intromisión.

-Ya que te interesa tanto te daré mi nombre: soy Akihito Kuze y mi amigo es Tomoyuki Katsuragi, te puedo dar mi número si te interesa saber más de mi, enano.

-Idiota-Ikuya se sonrojó violentamente y bufó molesto.

-Creo que no deberían entrometerse en conversaciones ajenas, menos hablar de lo que no les concierne.- Hasta el momento Haruka estaba manteniendo la calma, pero esos dos estaban sobrepasando sus límites.

-Claro que nos concierne- ahora fue el turno del de ojos rojos- Nosotros estuvimos ahí y presenciamos todo, eso que hiciste de detenerte en la primera vuelta fue muy dramático, parecía que te estabas asfixiando, que querías estar en cualquier lugar menos en la piscina.

-Lo que viví en ese momento es algo que no les importa y no tienen derecho a juzgarme.

-Alguien tan inestable como tu no soportará la presión del equipo, además nos parece tan injusto que te hayan reclutado por la única competencia decente que tuviste, tu no mereces estar aqui,-contraatacó Tomoyuki, pero el pelinegro no iba a quedarse callado.

-Creo que mi esfuerzo vale tanto como el de cualquiera de los que estamos aquí- Haru apretó los puños sintiéndose realmente molesto, ¿quienes eran ese par, que pretendían juzgarlo por una situación de su pasado?

-Ya veremos si tu esfuerzo vale tanto cuando te den de baja en la primera vuelta- tanto Akihito como Tomoyuki rieron cínicamente, dejando a los tres muchachos en un ambiente de tensión.

-¿Quien rayos son esos tipos?-Ikuya pudo hablar cuando por fin pudo salir de su estupor.

-Esos dos también son de primer año, vienen de la Preparatoria Tokitsu creo, esa escuela está llena de presumidos.- le comentó Asahi a los otros dos.

Haru abrió los ojos sorprendido, reconociendo al instante el nombre del colegio, suspiró pesadamente y se despidió de sus nuevos amigos argumentando el desayuno, pero en realidad quería estar solo, el encuentro con esos tipos lo había dejado agotado. El pelinegro fue a los casilleros a dejar sus cosas y apoyó la frente sobre el suyo, y volvió a suspirar, recordando las palabras que le había dicho Sousuke días antes de salir de Iwatobi:

 

"-Sé que lo que te voy a decir te sonará descabellado, pero ahora que llegues a la Universidad debes estar atento y alerta, porque por primera vez vas a encontrarte en un lugar hostil. La rivalidad entre Iwatobi y Samezuka es un juego de niños comparado con lo que enfrentarás en tu nuevo equipo y con tus nuevos compañeros. Hay personas que se valen de todo para ascender al equipo principal: chantajes, sobornos, favores sexuales, favoritismos; unos usan sustancias prohibidas con el consentimiento de los entrenadores y otros utilizan la intimidación, amenazas y hasta sabotajes. Descubrirás que no siempre se premia el trabajo y esfuerzo, pero tu eres diferente y te harás notar a pesar de todo. Sé que al principio te costará trabajo adaptarte al entrenamiento, en especial el que se hace en tierra, pero yo te ayudaré y poco a poco lo lograrás; es probable que te menosprecien por ese motivo pero en cuanto entres a la piscina sabrán porqué te ganaste tu lugar y te verán como una amenaza, por eso debes ser precavido. No dudo que encuentres nuevos amigos pero serán muy pocos y sobre todo, recuerda siempre tu objetivo principal y no olvides lo que te estoy diciendo ahora."

"-Pero Sousuke, todo lo que me cuentas es horrible, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto?"

"-Todas esas situaciones las conozco de primera mano porque yo mismo hice muchas de esas cosas."

"Haru lo miró atónito, incapaz de responder."

 

Las primeras semanas de entrenamiento resultaron ser una de las pruebas más difíciles en la vida de Haruka Nanase y no sólo en el aspecto físico.

La primera actividad del primer día fue una carrera a lo largo del campus, donde llegó muy por detrás de todos, él sabía que era de esperarse un resultado así, pero eso no impidió que se sintiera avergonzado y muy agotado. Luego llegaron los estiramientos y ejercicios de calentamiento, que al menos lo ayudaron a relajarse y a descansar sus adoloridas piernas; después llegó el calentamiento en la piscina donde por fin pagó el karma de lo que le había hecho a Sousuke cuando entrenaban en Iwatobi: le tocó hacer el entrenamiento de los cuatro estilos.

-Lo siento entrenador, pero yo sólo nado el estilo libre.

-¿Estás consciente de lo que me estás diciendo Nanase-kun? Si te niegas a recibir mis instrucciones tendré que pedirte que salgas del la alberca y no vuelvas hasta mañana.-El entrenador adjunto no daba crédito a la justificación del nadador.

Entonces Haruka salió del lugar sin decir una palabra, pero los murmullos y las burlas lo rodearon hasta su camino a las duchas. El pelinegro sabía que Sousuke se cabrearía al saber lo que hizo, por lo que decidió ocultárselo, pero dicho incidente no sería el primero que le escondería a su pareja.

Las clases resultaron ser un refugio y un descanso de todo lo que vivía en el centro deportivo, situación que jamás en su vida creyó posible. Sólo tomaba cuatro clases diarias y aunque ansiaba tomar más sabía que eso era imposible ya que su prioridad era la natación; tomaba dos sesiones de entrenamiento de tres horas de duración, en la mañana de 7 a 10 y en la tarde de 3 a 6 de lunes a sábado, el tiempo restante lo dividía entre las clases y las tareas. Sus maestros le otorgaban facilidades para entregar las tareas debido a su estatus de atleta de alto rendimiento, pero al pelinegro le molestaba el trato preferencial y hacía lo posible por cumplir con sus responsabilidades a tiempo.

Aunado a la presión de equilibrar su vida de estudiante con la de nadador estaba el asunto de Kuze y Katsuragi, quienes habían decidido hacer al pelinegro el blanco de ataques y burlas, que aunque no quebrantaban su espíritu lo irritaban cada vez más; primero pensó que lo mejor era ignorarlos, pero eso pareció encender más la animadversión hacia él.

Cierto día que llegó a sacar sus cosas del casillero notó que casi todos sus compañeros estaban muy pendientes de sus respectivos celulares, los tonos de mensajes sonaban por doquier. A los minutos comenzaron los comentarios de sorpresa y los señalamientos hacia el de ojos azules, pero como siempre hizo caso omiso y salió del lugar. La situación fue insostenible para Nanase cuando el equipo femenil fue menos discreto en sus observaciones hacia el.

-¿Están seguras que se trata de él?-una chica rubia lo volteó a mirar descaradamente.

-Claro que si, además mira el tablero del resultados, ahí está escrito su nombre.-una joven de cabello castaño le señaló la pantalla de su celular de manera discreta a su amiga rubia.

Haru regresó sobre sus pasos y buscó a los que creyó que podrían darle respuestas: Ikuya y Asahi, y aunque el primero negó saber el motivo de los rumores, el segundo le mostró su teléfono móvil.

-Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo, Nanase-kun, no sé a quién le llegó primero el mensaje, pero lo reenviaron a todo el equipo en minutos.

El pelinegro observó la pantalla del celular de Asahi, en ella se veía un vídeo tomado desde las gradas de una competencia de 100m estilo libre donde el nadador del carril central se detuvo antes de los primeros 50 m; el video tenía un mensaje de texto adjunto: "¿Ustedes reclutarían a alguien así para el mejor equipo de natación del país?".

Haru nunca se sintió más frustrado en toda su vida.


	7. CAPITULO VII

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, esta trabajo ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro.

N/A: Hola de nuevo! Me reporto con un nuevo capítulo, donde veremos un poco de la situación que vive Sousuke mientras Haru se adapta a sus nuevas circunstancias, por lo tanto este capítulo sigue la línea de acontecimientos del anterior.

Les agradezco como siempre su lectura y ya saben que cualquier retroalimentación siempre es bienvenida.

Advertencias del Capítulo: Yaoi, OOC, lime, bullying.

CAPITULO VII

Cuatro semanas habían pasado desde su regreso a Tokio y Sousuke sentía que habían transcurrido cuatro años.

Sabía que había cometido un inmenso error al no decirle a sus padres que había perdido la beca, pero prefirió dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que fuera inevitable retrasarlo más. La bomba estalló cuando su padre lo cuestionó sobre cuando comenzaría las clases, lo siguiente que recordó fueron gritos, reclamos, el llanto de su madre y la fuerte bofetada que le propinó su padre al llamarlo "inconsciente", "malagradecido" y que "le pagaría cada centavo que invirtió en él". Yamazaki había recordado una vez más el motivo principal por el que prefirió estudiar en internados desde que entró a la pubertad: tanto su carácter como el de su padre eran similares y sacaban chispas a la menor provocación.

A Sousuke no le quedó otra opción más que comenzar a trabajar en la tienda de su padre: un almacén de comestibles que había sobrevivido a pesar de los supermercados circundantes. La atención al público no era su fuerte, su gesto de pocos amigos intimidaba a lo clientes por lo que prefería trabajar en la trastienda, recibiendo y descargando la mercancía y luego acomodándola en los anaqueles, lo cuál a la larga perjudicaría su lesión pero supuso que ese era el precio a pagar por sus acciones pasadas.

Sólo habían dos cosas que lo animaban en medio de su agonía: su correspondencia casi diaria con Rin -su sueño de infancia al fin cumplido- y sobre todo lo demás, escuchar la suave voz de Haruka por teléfono, ya que muy para su desgracia no lo había visto en persona desde que se despidieron en la estación de trenes. El sólo hecho de escuchar su voz lo tranquilizaba y el recuerdo de su dulce rostro lo animaba a seguir a pesar de todo; últimamente lo escuchaba algo apagado, pero al cuestionarlo el pelinegro se lo adjudicó al cansancio y decidió no indagar más hasta que se vieran en persona.

Después de mucho insistir pudo convencer a su padre de que le permitiera descansar los domingos-el único día de descanso de Haru- y por fin pudo citarse con su novio, quien lo esperaba en la famosa puerta roja de su Universidad a las 9 en punto, ya que tenían pensado pasar todo el día juntos.

-Llegaste a tiempo- Nanase lo recibió con una pequeña sonrisa, Yamazaki sonrió todavía más y se acercó a saludarlo de la manera usual: acariciando la pálida mejilla del más bajo con el dorso de su mano.

-Hay que aprovechar el día, ¿no crees?

-Lo sé, unos compañeros me recomendaron un lugar donde venden ramen, ¿te gustaría almorzar ahí?

-Suena bien, aunque no sé porqué presiento que su especialidad es el ramen con caballa frita.

-Tal vez- Haru rió suavemente y Sousuke sintió que su corazón se llenaba de algo inexplicable, no podía describirlo pero siempre le pasaba cuando escuchaba al de ojos azules reír.

-Tengo algo para ti-Sousuke sacó de su mochila las muy prometidas guías del transporte.

-Gracias por acordarte- el pelinegro se sintió muy conmovido, tanto así que no tuvo corazón para decirle que Makoto le había conseguido los folletos semanas atrás.

La pareja se encaminó al local de ramen, el sitio era pequeño y acogedor, además de que la comida era deliciosa, mientras les servían sus platillos se pusieron al día con sus vidas, aunque el que más preguntó fue Yamazaki, quien hacía hasta lo imposible por evitar hablar de su situación.

-¿Y has estado en contacto con tus amigos?

-Si. Makoto vino a visitarme ayer en la tarde y platicamos con los chicos por videollamada, Nagisa, Rei y Gou no se dan abasto con los nuevos integrantes del club-comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa, ya poco quedaba de su modesto club de Natación, ahora era uno de los clubs más populares y numerosos, y sus tres amigos pasaban por toda clase de apuros para sacarlo a flote.

-Los chicos podrían acudir a Nitori, estoy seguro que estaría encantado de prestarles ayuda y hasta podrían reanudar las prácticas conjuntas.

-Es una gran idea Sousuke, le mandaré un mensaje a Rei mañana temprano, gracias.

El muchacho más alto observó cómo el rostro de su novio se iluminaba al hablar de Makoto y los demás y no pudo evitar sentirse algo celoso; sabía que era algo estúpido ya que lo que menos deseaba era que Haru estuviera solo, pero se sentía molesto al saber que el castaño lo visitaba con frecuencia y él no lo había visto en un mes a causa de su trabajo, se prometió a si mismo que haría lo que fuera con tal de verlo al menos una vez a la semana.

-¿Y cómo van los entrenamientos?- Sousuke había formulado la pregunta del millón, la que tanto temía Nanase, y para el más alto fue más que evidente el cambio de expresión de su novio.

-Van muy bien, gracias.-fue la parca respuesta del nadador de estilo libre.

Yamazaki se quedó de una pieza al escucharlo, era verdad que la elocuencia no era una virtud del pelinegro, pero jamás creyó que tendría una actitud tan poco entusiasta.

-Eso está bien, pero me gustaría que me contaras como te ha ido con la adaptación, si haz hecho amigos y esas cosas.

Haruka se quedó pensando unos segundos en la respuesta apropiada, por lo que decidió recurrir a las verdades a medias, lo que menos deseaba era estropear el ambiente.

-Tu sabes que no soy muy sociable, pero hay un par de chicos que son amables conmigo, también Mikoshiba es amable...en cuanto a los entrenamientos...voy poco a poco, sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a un ritmo tan fuerte.

-Lo sé, recuerda aumentar las repeticiones de los ejercicios progresivamente, ¿si estás llevando un registro por escrito?- le cuestionó Sousuke a su acompañante.

-Si, he anotado todo en una libreta pero la dejé en mi habitación, cuando regresemos te lo muestro.

-Excelente, le daré un vistazo para ver si podemos modificar tus rutinas, pero ¿no habrá problema si entro a los dormitorios?

-No lo creo, ya que el domingo descansa el prefecto- el pelinegro bufó molesto al recordar al dichoso prefecto y sus reglamentos.

-Me parece que no te agrada el tipo.

-No me desagrada él, lo que no me gusta son sus prohibiciones, sé que son las reglas de la escuela, pero no me dejan ser libre.

-Creo que a alguien le está costando adaptarse a los cambios.- sugirió el más alto a modo de broma a la vez que golpeaba ligeramente con sus dedos la frente del pelinegro.

-Como sea- comentó Haruka de manera cortante y agachando la cabeza, zanjando así el tema y Sousuke decidió dejar de insistir.

Los dos chicos de pelo negro se dirigieron a la universidad al terminar su almuerzo, el nadador de estilo libre llevó a su novio a conocer las instalaciones del campus y al famoso "Paseo de los ginkgos" un hermosa avenida donde dichos árboles ya presumían sus colores de otoño, también quiso llevarlo a la arena Gotenshita para mostrarle su lugar de entrenamiento, pero le negaron la entrada a Yamazaki al no ser estudiante ni empleado. La situación molestó mucho al usualmente estoico Nanase y eso fue una señal de alarma para Sousuke ya que no era común que el más bajo perdiera los estribos de esa manera, intentó tranquilizarlo y finalmente lo convenció de que no había mucho que hacer al respecto y se dirigieron a los dormitorios en silencio.

-Bueno, esta es mi habitación, pasa por favor- le comentó Haru a su invitado seguido de un suspiro cansado.

-Por tu expresión diría que no te gusta mucho el lugar-aseveró el más alto al entrar al lugar e inspeccionarlo con la mirada.

La habitación era pequeña, contaba con una mesa y una sola silla que hacían las veces de comedor y escritorio, en la mesa se encontraban varios libros y la laptop del pelinegro, además contaba con una cama individual, un sanitario con lavabo, un pequeño closet y una diminuta cocineta que incluía un horno de microondas y un frigobar.

-No está mal, pero por contrato tuve que pagar el semestre por adelantado y pagar extra por la renta del microondas y el frigobar, además tengo que aguantar las reglas tontas del prefecto.

-¿Puedes contarme cuáles son esas reglas?

-Por ejemplo, si abres el gabinete verás que tengo una sartén y una estufa eléctrica, que me prohibieron usar porque puedo activar las alarmas de incendio, además de que se quejaron del olor ¿puedes creerlo?.

Sousuke se acercó a la cocineta y encontró los dos artículos dentro de sus respectivas cajas, además de múltiples latas de caballa enlatada.

-Y no sólo eso- prosiguió Haru- como las regaderas son comunitarias no hay tinas de baño así que compré un sustituto, que también me prohibieron- El pelinegro se acercó a su cama y de debajo de ésta sacó una caja mediana que contenía una alberca infantil inflable.

-¿Me estás diciendo que pretendías usar esa cosa como tina?

-Bien sabes que me ayuda a pensar con claridad, pero los del piso de abajo se quejaron de filtraciones de humedad.

Para Sousuke fue imposible contener la risa ante lo cómico de la situación, lo cuál irritó bastante al otro chico.

-No le veo lo gracioso- el pelinegro hizo un puchero molesto, que al moreno le pareció adorable.

-Vamos no te enojes, el semestre se pasará rápido y podrás irte de aquí y rentar otro sitio, un lugar lindo con una cocina enorme y un baño con bañera, pero mientras eso suceda tendrás que resistir al ogro de tu prefecto.

-Está bien, te prometo que resistiré.

-Buen chico-el más alto se acercó y revolvió la negra y sedosa cabellera de Haru, lo que le causó a éste un sonrojo.

-Eres afortunado de estar en tu casa, no estás lidiando con situaciones incómodas y gente molesta- aseveró un Haru que seguía luchando por controlar su rubor.

-Si, supongo que no está tan mal.-le respondió Yamazaki mirando hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuera la mirada azul profundo de su chico.

-¿Está todo bien Sousuke?, te noto algo extraño- le cuestionó Nanase, quien no pasó por alto el gesto del ex nadador.

-Estoy algo cansado, he trabajado bastante, es todo.

-Es lo que me preocupa, estás levantando cosas pesadas en el almacén y puedes agravar tu lesión.

-Mi hombro no puede lastimarse más, te lo aseguro. A pesar del trabajo duro se ha comportado a la altura.-Sousuke se desabotonó la camisa para mostrarle al pelinegro que traía puesta la hombrera de neopreno.

Haru sintió una presión dolorosa en el pecho, presentía que las cosas no iban tan bien como su novio decía, pero tampoco podía obligarlo a hablar, a fin de cuentas él también estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-Todo está muy bien, de verdad- el de ojos verde azulado posó sus manos sobre los hombros del contrario, reafirmándole su respuesta y se dispuso a cambiar el tema de conversación- ¿Puedo ver tus libros? ,se ven interesantes.

-Adelante- el dueño de la habitación se soltó de su agarre y se sentó en su cama con el ánimo apagado.

El enorme chico se acercó al improvisado escritorio y se puso a hojear un libro de Historia del Arte como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y no es que menospreciara los estudios de Haru, al contrario admiraba mucho su talento, pero las cosas artísticas no eran algo que le entusiasmara demasiado. Dejó el libro en su sitio y tomó un bloc de dibujo, y al revisar su contenido se quedó sin aliento. Las ilustraciones del pelinegro era hermosas, eso lo sabía de sobra, pero estos dibujos eran nuevos para él. Aparte de sus típicas caricaturas de los animales marinos que decía representaban a sus amigos habían dibujos realistas de la playa de Iwatobi, del templo cercano a su casa y retratos de todos sus seres queridos: de los gemelos Tachibana, de los Matsuoka, de los chicos de Iwatobi, de su abuela y de sus padres y al final del mismo Sousuke, quien sintió un calor creciente en su pecho al ver que habían muchos dibujos de él, ya fuera de su rostro, de sus manos, de su mirada caída; entonces se acercó pronto a Haru y se sentó junto a él en la cama.

-Todo esto es increíble- Yamazaki tomó al más bajo de las mejillas y lo acercó más a él, juntando sus frentes en el proceso.

-Te he extrañado mucho Sousuke-musitó Haruka con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Y yo todavía más.

El cuaderno de dibujo cayó al piso cuando los dos chicos se dieron el beso que tanto anhelaban desde hacía un mes. Nanase se aferró al cuello contrario como si su vida se fuera si no lo hacía; había tenido unos días difíciles pero todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando sintió cómo aquellos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban y lo hacían sentir seguro, mientras el moreno pensaba que bien valía la pena partirse el lomo si su recompensa era degustar esos finos labios que él había reclamado como suyos desde hacía tiempo atrás, el mero hecho de sentir esa tímida lengua enredarse con la suya lo encendía demasiado y sentía cómo se esfumaba todo su autocontrol.

Poco a poco fue empujando a Haru hasta que su espalda tocó el colchón, se separó muy a su pesar de la boca del más bajo y se dispuso a besar la pálida piel de su cuello, a la vez que se colocaba encima de su cuerpo.

-¿Podrías abrir un poco tus piernas?- fue la petición que le hizo Yamazaki a su chico y éste lo obedeció, dejándole el espacio suficiente para acomodarse mejor y alinear sus respectivas caderas.

Haruka sólo se dejaba hacer, sentía que se derretía con las caricias que los labios y la lengua del moreno prodigaban a su piel y no podía dejar de gemir; entonces el nadador jadeó de sorpresa al sentir cómo Sousuke frotaba su pelvis contra la suya y una descarga de excitación recorrió su cuerpo.

-¿Te gustó?- fue la pregunta que más alto le hizo al oído a Haru.

-Si, mucho-el pelinegro le respondió apenas en un suspiro, ya que el de ojos azul claro comenzó a mordisquear su oreja.

-¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera de nuevo?- El moreno volvió a cuestionarlo con un tono de voz más profundo de lo usual, que le causó escalofríos al más bajo de los dos.

-Si, por favor.

Yamazaki se incorporó lo suficiente para desabotonarse el pantalón y quitárselo, quedándose sólo en bóxer, Nanase al verlo hizo lo propio y entonces el primero volvió a colocarse encima del segundo, ésta vez giró su cadera en círculos haciendo que ambos miembros se rozaran a través de la tela, lo que causó que ambos se estremecieran de placer.

Haru apretaba con sus puños la camisa de Sousuke, teniendo cuidado de no presionar su hombro y comenzó a mover sus caderas del mismo modo que su pareja, pero aún así no era suficiente, él ansiaba sentir más placer y con una de sus manos buscó a tientas el resorte del bóxer del contrario e hizo amago de bajárselo pero una enorme mano se posó sobre la suya.

-Espera, deja lo hago yo- El antiguo nadador del Samezuka se bajó el bóxer lo suficiente para mostrar su erección, luego se agachó y comenzó besar y a lamer el miembro del contrario por encima de la tela del bañador, Haruka arqueó la espalda y se tapó la boca con la mano intentando amortiguar el grito que salió de su garganta. Entonces Yamazaki se incorporó y bajó el traje de baño del pelinegro sólo lo justo, sin quitárselo por completo, se reacomodó apoyando sus codos a cada lado de la cabeza de su novio y comenzó a rozarse contra su cuerpo, simulando embestirlo.

Sousuke se estremeció al sentir la piel de Haruka contra la suya, quería perderse en su calor y en su aroma, refugiarse en sus brazos y olvidarse de todo. Primero se movía despacio, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, luego hacia los lados y volvía a comenzar aumentando poco a poco la velocidad, tanto así que la cabecera de la cama comenzó a golpear la pared.

-¡Ah, Sousuke!-Nanase no dejaba de repetir el nombre de su pareja una y otra vez, sus blancas piernas rodearon las caderas de su novio para pegarlo más a él y responder a sus roces de manera instintiva, llegó el momento en que la tensión le fue insostenible y liberó su orgasmo entre su vientre y el contrario; su compañero lo siguió segundos después, cayendo cansado sobre su menudo cuerpo.

-Los del cuarto contiguo pensarán que tuvimos sexo-recalcó el más alto con sorna al intentar incorporarse, pero el pelinegro lo rodeó con sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Que piensen lo que quieran-Haru musitó suavemente mientras sentía en su cuerpo los efectos relajantes de su culminación.

Ambos chicos se quedaron abrazados y a medio vestir por largo rato y aunque tuvieron oportunidades de hablar de sus respectivos asuntos desistieron de hacerlo, ya que por fin habían encontrado un tiempo para estar solos y nada ni nadie se los arruinaría.

Ya llegaría el momento de enfrentarse a su respectiva realidad más adelante.

 

Haruka se sintió muy motivado los días siguientes luego de la visita de Sousuke, ver a su pareja le hizo recordar que tenía una promesa muy importante que debía cumplir y se esforzaría al máximo sin importar los obstáculos. Si bien era cierto que las visitas constantes de Makoto mejoraban su ánimo, el hecho de ver a Yamazaki lo llenaba de una emoción indescriptible, el pelinegro jamás creyó que podría llegar a sentir algo tan intenso por alguien y eso a veces lo asustaba.

Días después el entrenador Yamaguchi reunió al equipo al final del entrenamiento vespertino, los jóvenes de los equipos varonil y femenil se acomodaron en filas y reverenciaron al hombre ya entrado en años, éste les respondió el saludo, se ajustó los anteojos y se dispuso a leer el comunicado.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, quiero darles un par de anuncios importantes: como todos ustedes saben el Equipo C será absorbido por el Equipo B y no todos sus miembros serán admitidos así que a partir de la siguiente semana estaremos evaluando sus avances y haremos pequeñas competencias entre los tres equipos, por lo que le pido a todos que den lo mejor de si mismos y no se confíen, porque todos tienen las mismas probabilidades tanto de subir como de bajar de puesto. El otro asunto es más delicado aún: estoy seguro que ya están enterados de la situación que padeció uno de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso con respecto a un vídeo que estuvo circulando entre ustedes. Quiero advertirles que la universidad tiene cero tolerancia ante ese tipo de eventos por lo que se hará una investigación pertinente y el o los culpables serán dados de baja de manera automática.

Con esas palabras el entrenador dió por terminada la sesión del día, por lo que los jóvenes se dirigieron a las duchas y Haru fue abordado en el camino por unos preocupados Ikuya y Asahi.

-¿Has oído lo que dijo el entrenador Nanase-kun? Cuando descubran que ese par fueron los responsables los expulsarán de la escuela-fueron las palabras de Ikuya, mientras miraba molesto a Kuze y a Katsuragi quienes platicaban animadamente con los del Equipo A.

-El problema es comprobar que ellos lo hicieron, recuerda que el mensaje les llegó primero a los del Equipo A y no creo que alguno quiera hablar por temor a ser inculpado.- Asahi refutó el argumento de su amigo, lo que causó que éste bufara frustrado.

-Les agradezco mucho su apoyo pero ese asunto no me preocupa, además creo que nuestra prioridad es trabajar duro para pasar las pruebas.-Haruka se mantuvo estoico, él estaba consciente de que las cosas caerían por su propio peso y que tarde o temprano se sabría la verdad.

Haru se despidió de los dos chicos y se dirigió a las duchas, se sentía hambriento y cansado por lo que se dió una ducha rápida, pero cuando salió se se encontró con las personas que menos deseaba ver, por lo que decidió pasar de largo, pero Katsuragi alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo.

-Suéltame por favor, tengo prisa- Haru musitó apenas, poniendo en evidencia su nerviosismo ante la mirada penetrante y maliciosa del que lo sostenía; no era la primera vez que lo observaba de ese modo y eso le incomodaba.

-¿A dónde vas tan de prisa Nanase? ¿Acaso estás evitándonos?- cuestionó el de ojos rojos al pelinegro, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

-Déjalo ir Tomoyuki, estoy seguro que está apurado porque lo espera alguno de sus novios-aseveró Akihito a su amigo de manera burlona y Haruka lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Así que tienes varios novios?, yo sólo te conocía al guapo de ojos verdes.

-No hablen de lo que no saben- el pelinegro le respondió lo más calmado que pudo, pero sintió mucho enojo al escucharlos hablar así de Makoto.

-Pues te aseguro que al menos se tira a otro, uno alto de cabello oscuro que no se porqué se me hace conocido, pero sólo lo he visto de lejos así que no estoy seguro- Kuze se llevó una mano a la barbilla intentando recordar al aludido.

-¿Así que te gusta jugar sucio eh Nanase-chan?, No creí que fueras tan zorra, bien dicen que los callados son los peores.

-Déjenme en paz-Haru se zafó del agarre de Katsuragi y quiso avanzar, pero el de ojos miel le bloqueó el camino.

-No te asustes Nanase, sólo queriamos ser amigables y desearte suerte en las evaluaciones, y esperamos que no te vuelvas a bloquear- los dos amigos rieron cínicamente y lo dejaron pasar, pero cuando el pelinegro iba en la salida escuchó la voz de Tomoyuki gritándole.

-¡Hey Nanase! ¿Te gustan los que la tienen grande verdad? Tal vez yo pueda ser de tu agrado, ¿no te gustaría probarme?- Haruka volteó y de inmediato se arrepintió porque vio cómo el de ojos rojos se llevó una mano a la entrepierna y se agarró el miembro de una manera tan vulgar que le causó náuseas.

-Idiotas- musitó el de ojos azules a la vez que se giró y salió del lugar, estaba seguro que pondría a esos dos en su lugar sin rebajarse jamás a su nivel, lo haría limpia y honestamente, pero primero necesitaba idear un plan.

 

Y la mejor manera de idear un plan de acción era generando alianzas y conociendo a sus contrincantes, y quien mejor para ayudarlo que Seijirou Mikoshiba.

-Vaya Nanase-kun, creí que no te interesaba la competencia-aseveró sorprendido el de cabello anaranjado al verse abordado por su nuevo kouhai al final del entrenamiento matutino.

-En parte es verdad, pero ya vienen las pruebas de eliminación y quisiera estar informado.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en las gradas contiguas a las albercas, donde podían observar al resto de sus compañeros.

-Pues si deseas estar informado has elegido a la mejor opción, yo te guiaré por el camino del conocimiento-señaló triunfal el más alto mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar.

-Gracias Mikoshiba-senpai.

-Bueno, podríamos empezar por ser más informales, ¿no crees Haruka-kun?

-Está bien, Seijirou-senpai.-Haru le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que causó un inesperado rubor en su senpai, quien comenzó a dudar muy seriamente de su heterosexualidad, al menos por unos segundos.

-Bien, ¿por donde comenzamos?- Mikoshiba tosió nerviosamente procurando no mirar mucho a su kouhai.

-Me gustaría que me dijeras lo que sabes sobre el Equipo A, por favor.

-Bien, lo primero que se me ocurre al pensar en esos tipos es que son unos imbéciles presumidos, aunque eso si, son muy talentosos, o al menos la mayoría lo son. Casi todos vienen de Tokitsu y de otras escuelas de élite de la capital por lo que forman un grupo muy cerrado y es difícil poder entrar, sobre todo si vienes de una escuela de fuera.

-¿Entonces no hay ex alumnos del Samezuka?

-Me temo que soy el único, casi todos los que se graduaron conmigo se fueron a la Universidad de Kyoto.

Al decir éstas palabras, los dos amigos miraron cómo Katsuragi y Kuze se acercaban a saludar al susodicho grupo.

-Esos dos son de Tokitsu ¿verdad?- cuestionó el de Samezuka al pelinegro, quien sólo hizo un gesto afirmativo- Estoy seguro que buscan el apoyo de sus antiguos compañeros para ascender en el equipo, aunque sería mejor que se pusieran a entrenar, ¿no crees?

-Así es-Haru respondió afirmativamente y se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras formulaba otra pregunta.-¿Entonces es muy difícil entrar en el Equipo A, verdad?

-No necesariamente, en teoría los lugares nunca son fijos y se puede bajar o subir de categoría según el desempeño, desde que el entrenador Yamaguchi subió a jefe ha luchado por desaparecer el favoritismo y darle la oportunidad a los que la merecen. Aunque no creo que debas preocuparte tanto Haruka-kun, tus marcas ya son de nivel A y apenas dejaste la categoría junior.

-¿Nivel A?, ¿Cómo sabes eso?-Haru abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin comprender de lo que hablaba Mikoshiba.

-Rin-kun me había dicho que eras despistado pero no creí que tanto- Seijirou soltó una estruendosa carcajada, a la vez que palmeaba el hombro de Haruka con fuerza, haciéndolo trastabillar de nuevo, se secó unas lagrimillas y prosiguió con su explicación- Verás, al cumplir los dieciocho se deja la categoría junior y se entra a la senior, aquí las marcas se dividen en cinco niveles: D, C, B, A y S, para participar en eventos internacionales se requiere mínimo la marca B. Y para responder tu segunda pregunta es necesario que veas ésto- El pelinaranja sacó su celular del pantalón, hizo una búsqueda rápida y se lo pasó al de ojos azules.

-Son registros de mis tiempos- Haru observaba sorprendido la pantalla y conforme iba avanzando pudo ver registros de todos los demás miembros.

-Todos llevamos registros de los demás y hacemos cruces comparativos, aquí la competencia es muy fuerte y aunque no lo creas has causado una gran expectación en el poco tiempo que llevas aquí. Por eso no dudo que los del equipo A sean los que manden a Kuze y a Katsuragi a molestarte.

-Yo creo que ellos lo hacen por su propia iniciativa-comentó Haru con un suspiro cansado.

-Sea cual sea su motivación no debes permitir que te afecte, pero si ese par se pasa de la raya no dudes en informarme.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Seijirou-senpai.

-No tienes que agradecer, a ver dime ¿tienes más dudas?

-Si, me gustaría saber que tipo de pruebas nos pondrán en estos días.

-Eso es sencillo, primero empezarán con las pruebas individuales en modo de eliminatorias según la especialidad, luego seguirán las pruebas por equipos, entre más pruebas realices será mejor, así podrán ver tu rango.

-Entiendo- Haru se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras sopesaba las palabras de Mikoshiba, era demasiada información junta y se sintió algo tonto al creer que su incursión en el mundo de la natación competitiva iba a ser sencilla y sin sobresaltos, concluyó que cada día cobraban más sentido los consejos de Sousuke.

-Te has quedado muy callado Haruka-kun- El pelinegro salió de su ensoñación al escuchar a su senpai.

-Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en todo lo que me has dicho y creo que no me he estado tomando en serio las cosas. Quería pedirte un último favor: ¿podríamos entrenar juntos esta semana?

Los ojos amarillos de Seijirou brillaron llenos de interés y de entusiasmo al escuchar a Nanase.

-Creí que nunca lo dirías, de hecho tenía pensado proponerte lo mismo y no sólo eso, sino que también me gustaría que organizáramos un equipo de relevos.

-¿Un equipo de relevos?, creí que éstos se organizaban según los niveles.

-Los entrenadores nos dan libertad de organizarnos como queramos para estas pruebas, así que no te sorprenda ver equipos mezclados, todos deben participar.

-Si es así entonces acepto, pero sólo somos dos.

-Eso no es problema, he visto a tus dos amigos y creo que pueden funcionar.

-¿Te refieres a Kirishima y a Shiina?, si quieres puedo hablar con ellos.

-No creo que sea necesario, porque ya hablé con ellos y están de acuerdo, de hecho sólo esperábamos tu respuesta, ¿no es así chicos?- el pelinaranja sonrió entusiasta y Haru se sorprendió al ver llegar a los otros dos chicos.

-Nos da gusto que hayas aceptado Nanase-kun-le saludó Ikuya al pelinegro.

-Estoy seguro que entre todos les patearemos el trasero a esos presumidos y lo mejor de todo es que seremos promovidos al equipo principal-aseveró Asahi emocionado e impaciente por comenzar.

-Secundo tu moción Shiina-kun, llevo más de un año estancado en el equipo B y créanme cuando les digo que estoy harto de estar ahí.- Seijirou se llevó una mano al pecho en un gesto dramático que causó la risa de los demás.

Los tres chicos hablaban sin parar, estaban llenos de planes y de expectativas respecto a los siguientes días y Haru sólo podía observarlos en silencio, se sentía halagado y sobre todo agradecido con sus nuevos amigos. Estaba consciente de que lo que se aproximaba era un paso más hacia su objetivo y no podía fallarles a ellos ni a si mismo.

Y menos aún podía fallarle a Sousuke.


End file.
